Together Forever
by POE-LITE
Summary: Everything was normal on the Moby Dick. Until Ace gets a letter from Luffy saying Garp was going to take him away to become a Marine. So Ace does the most logical thing. Take Luffy, sail away, and bring him aboard the Moby Dick. His little brother becomes a Whitebeard and it's the greatest thing for the two.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**Chapter 1 - The Letter**

"Oi! Everyone! Ace is back!" Haruta shouted in glee.

Many crewmembers raced over to the railing and could see Ace zooming towards them. Cheers erupted all around to which Ace could hear.

Ace smiled and pulled up to the side of the Moby. "Hey guys! Miss me much?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Thatch, who also leaned over the railing to see their brother, laughed. "Of course! We've missed our baby brother!" he teased, knowing Ace would get flustered.

True to his words Ace did indeed get flustered. "Shut up you idiot!" he shouted with rosy cheeks.

But everyone just laughed and he could hear Oyaji's rumbling laughter join in. Ace smirked and pulled Striker away from the ship.

Then he put speed in and gave a sharp turn, successfully sending water up and over to splash his siblings.

He let a mad cackle out as they shouted after him.

**~oOo~**

"Commander Ace you're incredible!"

"Brilliant!"

Ace ducked his head down and pushed his soup around with his spoon. "Bah, anyone could have done it!" he protested against the compliments.

Everyone had wanted to know how his mission went after he reported to Oyaji, and so when Ace finally told them how he defeated all the pirates, rescued the villagers, and made the island under Whitebeard protection they all had started shouting compliments at him.

"But it you did it all single handedly, it's impressive, yoi," Marco said as he sat down beside Ace at the Commanders table. He chuckled as he watched Ace's cheeks blossom red.

"Shut it, you proud chicken!" Ace countered. Thatch laughed as Marco's smile fell and his eye twitched.

"Eat your food, brat," Marco ordered. Ace opened his mouth to fire back but immediately started coughing as Marco shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Now Thatch and many others laughed at him. Ace flailed a hand at Marco to slap him but the man easily maneuvered out of the way.

"You jerk!" Ace grumbled as he finally managed to get his choking under control. Marco only just smirked and ate his food.

Suddenly the doors to the galley were thrown open, startling everyone and having them turn and see Jun, one of the handlers for messages.

"Commander Ace! I have urgent mail for you!" he shouted as he raced over to the Commanders table. Ace immediately shot up and met him before the table.

He handed it over and Ace quickly snatched it out of his hand.

_Ace! Open this as soon as you get! -Luffy_

Ace ripped open the envelope and became reading it.

_Ace,_

_I got bad news! So I went to visit Makino and later I was walking in the forest when GRAMPS SHOWED UP OUT OF NOWHERE!_

_HE WANTS TO TAKE ME IN A MONTH TO FULLY TRAIN TO BECOME A MARINE! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MARINE! IT ISN'T FAIR!_

_I WANT TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!_

_So I decided that if I don't hear from you in a week then I'll sail out and find you. Because I know you'll protect me from Gramps and I can finally see you and your nakama! _

_Also because I miss you very much, and I can't wait to see you. _

_Love, _

_Luffy_

_P.S. Makino and Dadan say hi!_

Ace reread the letter to make sure he read it right.

Then he exploded. Quite literally. Flames shot up from his shoulders and down his back.

"HOW DARE HE TAKE HIM AWAY!" Ace screamed in pure rage. Gramps had no right to take Luffy's dream away! Or take him away from Ace like this, they were going to meet again one day as pirates!

A hand touched his flaming shoulder and he looked to see Marco staring him in concern. Actually, everyone was staring at him with concern and worry.

"What's wrong, yoi?" he asked. Ace pressed the letter to his chest and took off just saying, "I'll be back."

Marco looked down and read the letter. "Son?" Whitebeard asked with an urgent tone but in worry not anger. Marco's lips curled downwards.

"Seems Garp wants to take Luffy and make him a Marine. He's taking him away," he explained with anger lacing his voice.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at that. He knew Garp wanted his grandsons Marines and wasn't happy about Ace becoming a pirate. But to take a dream away and force them to become something else was terrible.

Whitebeard looked at his eldest son with a fierce look in his eye.

**~oOo~**

Ace was already out on Striker when Marco found him. Striker was moving at such high speeds that Marco worried if Ace would fly out.

The Phoenix flew fast and swiftly and stopped right in front of Ace.

Ace widened his eyes and stopped just before he crashed into his brother. "The heck Marco?!" Ace shouted at him.

But before Marco could speak, Ace beat him to it and said, "You aren't here to take me back right? Because I'm not and I'm getting my brother no matter what."

Marco transformed where only his arms were lit in flames. "Ouch, hurts that you have that much faith in me, yoi. But no, Oyaji sent me to help you, he's excited to meet your brother. So am I, I have to admit."

Ace felt guilt take over. His brother was only helping and here he accused him of stopping him to help his brother.

"I'm sorry Marco, I'm just angry and worried. Luffy's happiness is so important to me and to hear that it could be ripped away just-" Marco held a hand up to stop him.

"I understand, no need to apologize. Now, let's get your brother and bring him back with us," Marco said with a bright smile. Ace blinked and smiled but then frowned.

"Wait, he can come on the Moby?" he asked. Marco raised an eyebrow and questioned him, "You thought we weren't going to let him live with us? Ace, he's your brother so that makes him our family too."

Warmth flooded his chest and Ace smiled, a little sheepish. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking exactly what I was going to do after I got him. I just planned on getting Luffy and sailing out as fast as possible to get as much distance between Dawn Island before Garp comes," he explained and Marco shook his head.

"Well now you know where to go. Now, let's shut up and race over there before we forget that a certain someone sails away before we reach him," Marco said and transformed into the Phoenix fully.

Ace grinned and set sail. He put everything he had into Striker and even used his hands to go faster. Which gave Marco a thought.

He flapped ahead and grabbed the front of Striker in his talons and pulled.

The speed was incredible. Ace almost flew out and even Striker seemed to fly sometimes.

_Don't worry Lu, I'm coming!_

**~oOo~**

**Authors note:**

**So I know I already made this but I rewrote it and doing this from Google Docs. It's a long story but main point is I'm going to copy and paste it. Also I apologize for any confusion.**

**I'm new, extremely new. I've only used this site to read not write so I'm slowly (painfully slowly) getting the hang of this. I apologize if updates are slow also in the future, I'm figuring out how to create more chapters.**

***bows* Thank you for understanding (I hope…)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Returning Home

**Chapter 2 - Returning Home**

They sailed nonstop. No breaks no nothing.

Ace was determined to get there as fast as possible because he was going to get Luffy before that idiot sailed out on his own.

Marco tried to get him to rest but he refused. He only had two days left to reach Dawn Island and he pushed away his exhaustion and hunger. He felt bad for Marco though. He didn't stop pulling Striker and Ace didn't know if the man was tired or not but his gratitude for him was enormous.

Luffy was counting on his big brother, and so Ace wasn't going to fail him.

While Ace knew Luffy was probably going to be upset joining a crew, it was for the best. That way Garp wouldn't be able to take him.

Luffy was turning fifteen in three months, a while till he turns seventeen. But he does that meant he was joining the Whitebeards forever like Ace, or leaving when he's seventeen to form his own crew.

The thought broke Ace's heart but he shoved it away. While he would love to have Luffy be with him and the Whitebeards, Luffy wanted a crew on his own.

So if his little brother wanted to leave by seventeen, Ace wouldn't stop him.

**~oOo~**

_**Two Days Later…**_

Ace's heart was pounding. He could make out Dawn Island and suddenly felt incredibly slow.

His eyes felt heavy and his stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. He actually had a sleep attack and Marco almost didn't catch him before he fell into the sea.

Marco had actually forced him to stop and after arguing he managed to convince Ace to take an hour nap inside Striker. It was cramped a bit and while he had to curl up he did feel a bit better after. That also resulted in Ace making Marco take an hour nap, and that was interesting.

Striker wasn't big of course so Marco had to sleep as his Phoenix form and rest on the front of Striker. It was kinda funny.

Ace slowed down as he approached to dock Striker. Marco had already let go of the front and flew ahead to land and transform.

Ace stopped Striker and as he made sure it wouldn't float away, he heard footsteps approach.

"Ace?!" That voice belong to none other the Mayor. Ace turned around and gave a wave.

"Hey Mayor! It's been a long time hasn't it?" Ace smiled politely and greeted the old man. The Mayor chuckled and shook his head.

"My my, you have gotten big indeed. You look a bit tired, how long have you been traveling? Oh boy is Luffy going to be happy to see you," the Mayor said. He too was happy to see Ace to be honest.

"We've been travelling for a week to get here," Ace explained and that's when the Mayor noticed Marco who's been watching the whole exchange.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to not see you there, I just haven't seen Ace in a while. It sure does bring back memories when he was little," he chuckled. Marco smiled politely and waved it off.

"Don't be. I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but do you know where Luffy is?" Marco asked and immediately Ace straightened up.

"Luffy? Oh I haven't seen him today but speaking of Luffy, I have some news to tell you Ace," the Mayor was about to continue but Ace shook his head.

"I know, Garp wants to take Luffy early. That's why I'm here. I'm taking Luffy with me."

The Mayor's jaw dropped. After a minute of silence Ace coughed and said, "Well it's nice to see you but I'm going to go so...later!"

Ace began walking and motioned for Marco to follow. The older man easily caught up and noticed Ace taking in everything.

"Good to be back?" he asked. Ace smiled small and said, "Yeah it is. Brings back a lot of memories."

Ace broke out into a grin as he approached Makino's bar. He could see Makino just ahead of him carrying a bag but her head was down as she was rummaging through her bag so she didn't see him.

But finally she looked up and stopped when she saw Ace. She dropped her bag and brought shaky hands up to her mouth.

"Ace?" she whispered and Ace felt his grin turn into a bright smile.

"Hey Makino, it's really good to see you," he greeted and began walking to her.

She started running to him, forgetting her bag, and threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Ace wrapped his arms around her too and held tight.

"It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed and sniffed. Ace chuckled and murmured, "I've missed you too."

Marco smiled warmly at the sight. He could clearly tell this woman was important to Ace and that this woman loved Ace like a son.

Finally they pulled apart but Makino placed her hands on Ace's shoulders and chuckled. "You've gotten so big!" she said with pride laced in her voice.

Ace laughed, embarrassed. Makino was about to say something but she glanced over and saw Marco watching.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you! Are you Ace's friend?" she asked and Marco nodded. Ace pulled away from Makino to gesture to Marco.

"Makino, this is Marco, the First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Marco, this is Makino. She helped watch out for me and Luffy when we were younger," he introduced them.

Makino held a hand out and Marco shook it with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ace has told me a lot about you," she said pleasantly.

Marco's smile turned amused and he looked over at Ace who had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh? Well I can't say I'm not flattered." Poor Ace looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. They dropped hands and before anyone could say anything else Ace broke in.

"I really wish to stay and talk, but I gotta find Luffy. Do you know where he is?" he asked. Makino shook her head and sighed.

"I haven't seen him since Garp came to visit...you got the letter, didn't you?" she murmured sadly. Ace nodded and said, "That's why I'm here. I'm taking Luffy with me."

Makino's eyes widened. "You're taking Luffy? But Garp won't allow that!" she said worriedly. Ace waved a hand at that.

"As far as I'm concerned, Luffy's coming with and that's it," Ace said confidently. Marco nodded at his words. "Luffy will be safe with us, we'll make sure he lives his dreams." He assured her.

Makino's worried face then become one of happiness. She chuckled at the boy-man, she amended, before her and nodded.

"I know you will. Now, hurry and find your brother and then after you visit Dadan come back here and I'll feed you. You look like you're to fall over, both of you." Her voice held no arguments and Ace gave a thumbs up as he started walking.

"Yes ma'am!" he called out to her which made her giggle. Marco smiled and followed after his brother.

"So where are we heading?" he asked curiously. Ace glanced at him and said, "Our treehouse that we lived in. So let's check there and if he's not there then this cliff we'd hang out at. If not there, then Dadan. If not there…" Ace trailed and then paled.

"Marco, what if we're too late? What if Luffy already left?" he questioned worriedly. Marco for a second worried also but then stopped.

"No, he's still here. Makino would've said something," he reassured him. Ace processed that and then nodded.

"Right, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to everyone. Let's go!" And with that Ace took off.

**~oOo~**

Marco was impressed. Ace moved through this death trap of a forest with ease while he struggled a bit to catch up.

Ace moved fast and swift. He hadn't spoken except once and that was to just say quietly, 'I remember hunting as a kid with Lu as a kid'.

That made Marco a little uneasy. He remembered Ace telling him and Thatch how he hunted for food as a kid to survive.

"Come on! We're here!" Ace smiled as more memories rushed in as he saw their treehouse.

Marco was secretly thrilled on seeing Ace's home. He wanted to learn more about Ace as his brother was very secretive.

"Hey Marco, can you fly us up to that open window?" Ace quickly asked. Marco nodded once and transformed. With his talons he picked Ace up and brought him to the window.

Marco changed back after he came in after Ace and took the place in. It radiated with so many emotions, so many memories that he just wanted to know them all. This was Ace's home.

"Ah shoot! I should bring the cups also, that would make Ace happy!" A voice said.

Ace snapped his head in that direction and grinned. Just as soon as they heard Luffy the boy walked into view.

Luffy froze in place when he saw Ace standing there, with his huge grin. But Luffy broke into his own gigantic grin that Marco wondered if his face would split. Thank goodness the boy was made of rubber.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted in glee and in a blink of an eye he tackled Ace into a tight hug.

Ace wrapped Luffy tight in his arms and buried his face into the boys hair. "I've missed you so much," Luffy mumbled into his chest.

Ace hummed and murmured, "Me too." He ran his fingers through Luffy's hair and sighed. His little brother was still here, and he made just on time.

"Um, Ace? Why is there a pineapple man standing in our treehouse?" Luffy asked innocently.

Marco's eye twitched and Ace erupted into laughter. "Lu, that's Marco...he does look like a pineapple, doesn't he?" he teased.

"Oi, better watch it Ace. I'll swab the deck with your head if you don't stop," Marco warned. Both D brothers paled.

"So serious," Luffy whispered. Ace laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Got it Marco. Now, mind letting me up Luffy?" Ace wondered.

"Shishishishi! Sorry Ace!" Luffy unraveled his limbs from Ace and sat up. Ace rolled his eyes fondly and sat up. He ruffled Luffy's hair and sighed.

"Crazy kid. Now, let's get you packed!" Ace exclaimed excitedly. Luffy's eyes brightened and cheered.

"Hold on a minute, yoi. Ace, you need to rest. You've been pushing yourself for over a week and you're going to get a proper sleep," he ordered.

"You sailed here for me?" he wondered. Ace rolled his eyes at his brother. "Of course! After reading your letter I immediately grabbed my boat and sped over here. Marco helped me also." Ace jerked a thumb at Marco but gave him a grateful smile.

Marco snorted and bumped Ace with his knee. "Of course, after all, someone's gotta look after you, yoi," he teased.

"Haha, stupid turkey." Ace bumped his elbow against Marco's knee and chuckled at the other man's face.

"Is he your nakama Ace?" Luffy asked suddenly. Ace looked at his brother who was wearing a curious and serious face.

"Yep, this is Marco, as I've said earlier. He's my brother too." Luffy's eyes widened at the last statement. It didn't go unnoticed by Marco nor Ace.

"You accepted them?!" Luffy shouted in disbelief and wonder. Ace raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't you remember me telling you about them in my letters?"

"No, but that's awesome Ace!" he cheered.

But before Ace could say anything, everything went black and he passed out.

**~oOo~**

Snoring was the first thing Ace woke up to. He blinked groggily and looked down to see Luffy snuggled up against him.

Ace smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him. He looked to see where he was and saw that he was in his old room. Man, such old memories.

He saw Marco resting on some blankets down on the ground. The Phoenix had his eyes closed and Ace blinked in surprise when he saw moon beams streaming into his room.

Had he slept that long?

"You're awake."

Ace looked back and saw Marco sitting up, staring at him.

"Just woke up actually. How long?" he questioned. Marco sighed and said, "You've been asleep for five hours. Luffy showed me your room so I could take you here. Then he gave a tour of the place and I must say, it's very nice."

"Five hours? I must be really tired." On cue Ace yawned and shook his head a little.

"You did exert yourself. Now go back to sleep. We'll leave tomorrow, yoi." The man assured and Ace nodded.

He looked back down at Luffy and smiled. He had his little brother.

**~oOo~**

When the three of them woke up and got their bearings, Luffy immediately set out to finish his packing.

Ace was helping Luffy pack while Marco was sitting on a window sill. He would be contacting Oyaji but in his rush to get to Ace he didn't had time to grab one.

"Yo Marco! We're ready to go! But we got some people we want to say goodbye to first," Ace said as he walked with Luffy in tow.

"Got it, yoi. You ready?" he asked. Ace and Luffy looked at each other and then the treehouse. One last look at their home. One last time to see it. The memories, both good and bad, went through their heads.

"We're ready now," Luffy quietly said with a smile.

**~oOo~**

They went to see Dadan first. Marco was interested in meeting the bandits who raised his brother also.

"Ace, Dadan is going to be so happy! She won't admit it but she's missed you a lot!" Luffy told him and Ace laughed.

Marco took in the sight before and before he could comment, a woman appeared out of nowhere. She had curly orange hair and a mean expression on her face. But it disappeared as soon as she saw Ace.

"Ace.." she whispered in surprise. Ace picked his hat up in greeting and smiled.

"Hello Dadan. It's great seeing you again," he greeted. Dadan looked at him with misty eyes and grinned.

"Well whaddya know. You managed to stay alive," she laughed. Ace shook his head in amusement and responded with, "Well you know. I have to make sure someone looks after this dork." Ace ruffled Luffy's hair affectionately.

Luffy giggled and said, "Ace is taking me with him to go out to sea!"

Dadan's eyes widened. "Oh boy, Garp is going to go nuts with this," she grumbled and Ace laughed.

"Yeah, and I hate to say this but this is goodbye. I have to take Luffy now so that way we'll put more distance between us and Garp," he explained. Marco noted that the bandit looked genuniely upset.

"Well get going! Don't want to waste time!" She was trying not to cry and sniffed somewhat quietly.

Luffy walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything, Dadan. We'll never forget you!" Luffy promised.

Tears finally started spill down her cheeks and even more appeared as Ace bowed.

"I know it wasn't easy and I made life hard, but I thank you for everything. For housing us and for watching our backs, for keeping an eye out for Luffy. Thank you." Ace stood up straight with a warm smile.

Luffy pulled away and also gave her a warm grin. He walked back to Ace and grabbed onto his hand.

For a brief moment Dadan caught Marco's eyes and wait surprised him was the gratefulness that shone. He watched her motioned to Ace and instantly knew, that for some reason she was grateful for him. He had no idea but just nodded.

The three of them began walking back and Ace, without turning around, called out, "We'll make sure to send letters!"

Then right before they walked away out of earshot, they heard a soft, "Those brats."

Both brothers shot a hand up and waved goodbye.

**~oOo~**

Makino made them eat first thing before they said anything. She made crocodile just for them and laughed happily at their bright expressions.

While the boys were busy stuffing their faces, Makino handed Marco an envelope.

"For later, and thank you." Was all she said and Marco once again saw the gratefulness that Dadan had showed to him. It was a bit confusing and all he knew was that it was centered around Ace.

But then the meal was over, and Makino walked with them back to Striker.

"Woah Ace! This is yours?!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement. Ace chuckled and nodded at him.

"This is Striker, my fire fuels it and lets me travel like that," he explained. But realization dawned on him as did Marco.

"That's only a one man boat Ace, and we didn't bring another one." Marco pointed out and Ace frowned.

"Maybe you carry Luffy?" he suggested. Luffy paused his excitement and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Carry me? What do you mean Ace?" he asked. Ace gestured a hand at Marco and said, "Well Lu, Marco here is a Phoenix. That means he can fly, show him Marco?"

With a nod Marco transformed.

Luffy's immediate reaction was to yell, "TURKEY!"

Ace paled and grabbed his brother before he lunged at Marco. "LUFFY NO! THAT'S NOT FOOD THAT'S MARCO!" He shouted. Poor Makino also was trying to stop Luffy.

Marco changed back and paled. Did Luffy seriously think he was food?

"Aww! I wanted to eat the turkey!" Luffy pouted.

Yep he did.

Ace chuckled nervously and said, "You know what, you can ride on my back on Striker instead of Marco."

"Cool!" he cheered. Makino laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. While Marco was still nerved by the whole thing.

"Be careful now Luffy, make sure to listen to Ace and not to pull any reckless stunts," she chided. Luffy nodded and hugged her.

"Don't worry Makino! And thank you," he said as he pulled away to say this face to face.

Ace bowed once more, "Thank you for taking of us, for taking care of someone like me. I'll never forget you."

Makino laughed a little watery and smiled. "Of course, take care boys!" She hugged both of them and squeezed a bit.

Marco also smiled. Seeing this side of Ace was nice, he looked relaxed.

As they pulled away Makino waved. Both waved back as they headed to Striker.

"Alright Lu, hand me your stuff and I can put it in my compartment," Ace said. Luffy did as he was told and Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you bring your bag, yoi?" he questioned. Ace shook his head and sheepishly said, "I decided to not bring anything and to head out first thing."

Marco sighed and rubbed his forehead. Of course he wouldn't bring anything. But before Ace closed the compartment, he placed his letter from Makino in there and just said it was something he wanted to keep safe on the trip back home.

"So where are we heading?" Luffy asked. Ace jumped into Striker and untied it.

"Back to the Moby Dick. Uh Luffy, you're gonna live with me there. Until your seventeenth birthday of course, that's up to you. But for the time being you'll be living on the Moby, with me," Ace explained, waiting for Luffy's response.

Luffy blinked.

Then he gasped loudly.

"No way! I can live with you on your ship?! Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. Ace sighed in relief and grinned.

"Yep! Now hop on!" Luffy grinned and jumped onto Ace's back. For a moment both Commanders waited as Striker bobbed with the weight.

"So far so good. Alright! Let's set sail!" Ace cheered.

They yelled goodbye at Makino as she did too. Marco transformed and flew side by side Ace, although just far enough where Luffy wouldn't try to grab him. Thankfully he had to cling to Ace.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Luffy yelled and laughed. Ace grinned and carefully added more fire.

"HERE WE GO!" He yelled right back. Luffy cheered even louder and whooped.

Ace's grin was everything Marco wanted to see.

Ace had his brother and he got to be the one to get Luffy out to sea.

**~oOo~**

**Authors note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Also I'm still trying to figure out about everything on this website so I'm basically I'm trying….**


	3. Chapter 3 - Coming on Board

**Chapter 3 - Coming on Board**

* * *

"HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Luffy yelled again for the hundredth time.

Both Marco and Ace sighed tiredly at the boy. They had been sailing again nonstop for six days, making it day seven.

"JUST A BIT LONGER LU!" Ace yelled back but only Marco could hear the unsure in his voice.

There was just a slight problem. They left without a Den Den Mushi so they couldn't contact anyone and know where they were.

Marco had guessed they were either still in the same spot in the ocean where they left, or the next island. So they agreed to go where the Moby last was and if not there then the island.

Luffy moaned in hunger and wrapped himself tighter around Ace. He was soooo hungry!

He hadn't eaten much due to them sailing on Ace's skiff, which had no food, and he couldn't eat the flying turkey cause that was Ace's brother.

Ace rubbed his thumb along Luffy's wrist soothingly. He too was extremely hungry and every other moment both his and Luffy's stomach would grumble together.

"Ace yoi, we got incoming," Marco spoke suddenly. Ace looked to see Marco half transformed and staring straight ahead.

Ace followed his gaze and soon enough a Marine ship was appearing. But thankfully it wasn't Garp's, because that would have been bad.

Ace and Marco both slowed down which confused Luffy but then he too noticed the ship.

"Let's go around it and see what happens. I don't want to fight it but if they strike then we'll take action." Marco smiled slightly and nodded, proud of Ace. To which the man saw and groaned.

"Seriously, you're such a sap," he joked. Marco narrowed his eyes at him and felt his eye twitch for the hundredth time.

"I will dunk you in the ocean, don't tempt me," he warned with a dead set expression. Ace sheepishly chuckled and stuck his tongue out.

Together the Commanders began to move again but carefully. But a second later, a cannonball was heading straight towards them.

Ace expertly dodged and growled. Marco looked at him and nodded.

"Luffy, hold on tight, alright? I'm gonna be moving really fast and I would love to make sure you don't fall into the ocean," Ace warned.

"Don't worry Ace!" Luffy assured and stretched his limbs to wrap more securely around his big brother.

Ace craned his head to give Luffy a smile which the boy returned brightly. Ace then looked at Marco with a gleam in his eyes.

"Can you distract them for me?" he asked. Marco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, yoi. Be careful," The older man said before he transformed.

He flew up high and straight in front of the ship. Ace let loose more fire and zoomed around.

Luffy yelped in shock but that quickly disappeared as a excited grin lit his face up. He was going to see his brother in action!

Ace turned sharply as another cannonball aimed at them. Ace then heard a terrified scream from the ship and instantly knew that Marco was taking care of it.

Ace maneuvered Striker to face the side of the ship and let one hand go of Luffy's thigh. Fire blossomed and Luffy stared in awe.

"OI TURKEY! MOVE IT!" Ace yelled at Marco, who was currently dropping a Marine into the sea.

With a powerful flap the Phoenix was out of there in a second. Ace let his fire grow and grinned.

"Man I love this." Was all he said and then shot his hand forward, releasing a massive column of fire.

The whole Marine ship exploded beautifully and Marco looked at Ace in concern who cackled madly.

"ACE THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU'RE SO COOL!" Luffy cheered in pure excitement and awe of his big brother.

Ace tossed his head back, narrowly missing smacking his head against Luffy, and laughed.

It sounded so happy that it brought Marco to a halt. He's heard Ace laugh before, but this was different.

"Aw thanks, Lu! Now let's go!"

**~oOo~**

It was fours hours later and Ace were sure they were back on the right path. They had gotten lost twice and so far they were sure they were heading in the right direction.

Luffy moaned and stirred in Ace's arms, making Ace glance at him in worry.

They had stopped at an abandoned island they ran into and made a hunt. They only slept one night and stayed half the day there before heading back out. That was three days ago.

Ace and Marco had regained their bearings there, and were sure they were heading right back to where the Moby Dick was when they had left.

While Ace indeed had an enormous appetite, he could handle not eating better than Luffy. For example his early days on the Moby Dick he didn't eat what he should have but handled it.

But Luffy wasn't him. His appetite was bigger than Ace's and he couldn't handle it as well. So Ace was worried and decided that Luffy should just get some sleep and held him in his arms.

Marco flew closer beside him and without even having to transform Ace knew what he was suggesting.

"No I can still carry him. I'm fine, really! I haven't had a sleep attack since yesterday," Ace said with confidence and worry blending together.

Marco was about to transform to give Ace a talking but stopped short once he caught glimpse of a blob of a ship forming in the distance ahead.

Ace noticed also and slowed his skiff to a leisure speed. Marco looked at Ace and nodded, then took off ahead.

The two men had agreed that whenever a ship was in the distance, that Marco would scout ahead and come back to tell if it was the Moby or not.

Just then Luffy woke up and blinked sleepily. "Ace? We there yet?" he asked quietly.

Ace looked down at his brother and smiled softly. "Not sure, Marco went to check up ahead so we're waiting right now," he explained.

Luffy nodded and yawned. "Can we eat when we get there? I'm sooo hungry!"

Ace chuckled and nodded, "Sure thing Lu. I'll have Thatch make you food as soon as we get there." Luffy grinned happily and then gasped.

"Oh! Turkey's coming back!" he pointed up at the sky and Ace followed where his finger pointed. Indeed Marco was heading back and no doubt heard Luffy.

He slowed down and transformed with smile appearing. "We're here, yoi."

Both brothers cheered. "Finally! I never mind giving Luffy piggyback rides but I think I might have a hunchback!" Ace chuckled and groaned at the same time.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed with no pity for his brother.

**~oOo~**

Ace had Luffy climb back onto his back as they sailed to the Moby Dick. It would be easier to place Striker back than try and do it with Luffy in his arms.

Loud cheers were voiced as the Whitebeards saw their brothers return. Ace gave a wave and a bright smile as he passed by.

As Ace went to put Striker away, Marco flew to the deck and transformed. He was given loud greetings and Thatch appeared, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey Marco! How was the trip?" he asked cheerfully. Marco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was...interesting. Luffy was probably the only one who had the most fun, yoi," Marco said dryly. It was definitely true, poor Ace was looking so worried and tired that Marco was worried he would keel over any second.

Thatch laughed and said, "Well that's kids for you. So what's he like?"

But before Marco could say anything, a loud voice yelled, "Woah Ace! You know a lot of people!"

Everyone turned to see Ace smiling while walking hand in hand with a boy. Who was staring at them in awe and wonder.

"Yep! This is my other family, and everyone, this is my little brother Luffy," Ace introduced with a warm smile.

Luffy chuckled and gave a big wave. "Hello everyone! Also thanks for letting me stay with you guys!"

Instantly everyone thought the same thing. Luffy was adorable and must be protected at all cost.

"So this is Luffy, eh? Nice to meet you!" Thatch greeted and stuck a hand out. Luffy shook it and giggled.

"Nice hair! Who are you?" he tilted his head as he asked. Ace rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Lu, this is Thatch. Our head chef," Ace explained and instantly Luffy's eyes widened.

"Food man!" he beamed. Immediately Thatch laughed at the name.

Oh yeah. This kid was adorable as heck.

"Hey Ace, where's your Captain?" Luffy then asked. Ace steered him around and pointed at Whitebeard, who was sitting on his chair.

"Luffy, this is Whitebeard, my Captain and father." At that last part Luffy raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened.

He stared at Ace and then back at Whitebeard. He did that two more times until he finally snapped out of it and walked up to the strongest man.

Whitebeard looked down at the boy and smiled warmly. "Hello Luffy, it is nice to finally meet you in person."

"You got a cool banana moustache!" Was the first thing Luffy said.

Everyone's jaw dropped and looked dumbfounded at him.

But Whitebeard just laughed loudly. Ace shook his head and gave a breathless laugh, Marco looked like he was done with everything.

But the next thing Luffy did shocked everyone. He bowed so low that his hat almost fell off.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother!" Luffy exclaimed, loud and clear. Poor Ace had a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Of course, he is my son after all," Whitebeard said kindly and honestly. Luffy beamed brightly and went to say something else but Ace interrupted.

"Hey Luffy! You hungry?!" Ace yelled. He did want his brother to eat but to also shut up.

"FOOD!"

Poor Thatch was going to have a heart attack.

**~oOo~**

So far Thatch was still standing. But that was debatable for how long.

Everyone watched in fascination and horror at the amounts of food the two brothers were intaking. But no one was having it as bad as Thatch.

Marco also was eating a lot which surprised Thatch but was reminded that the three traveled for a long while without that much food.

So Thatch had turned into a ball of worry and fed them with no more fuss.

"I can't believe we got a new brother!" Haruta squealed excitedly. Luffy paused eating, surprising many, and tilted his head confused.

"New brother?" he asked curiously. Ace choked on his drink and coughed.

"Yeah! You're joining our crew," Haruta explained flippantly. "Remember what I said Lu? You'll be joining our crew, until your seventeenth birthday that is until, you know, want to leave," Ace whispered the last part so no one but Luffy heard.

Luffy turned around to see everyone looking at him, but Luffy was looking around seeing more than them.

He could see and feel the love and care everyone had for each other. It was incredible and beautiful, and with startling realization, he realized he wanted that too.

He wanted to be with the Whitebeards, to share their love that he saw all around. It was a powerful thing, because it had changed Ace. So he knew this type of family he looked at was strong and powerful.

Luffy turned to face Ace completely and tugged on his hand. Ace wrapped his hand around his and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. He could clearly see that Luffy was troubled.

"Ace, would it be ok if I...joined the crew?" he whispered. Ace felt surprise flicker over him but focused on Luffy.

"Are you thinking about our promise?" he asked, he already knew he was right but still asked.

Luffy nodded and said, "Would it be breaking it? I want to become the Pirate King but, I like it here already."

"Lu, it wouldn't be breaking it. You'd still be becoming a pirate and you can still become the Pirate King. We'll help you reach your dream," Ace hooked a finger under Luffy's chin as he said this, and looked at him with seriousness.

"But wouldn't Banana Stache get upset?" Ace shook his head, though amusedly at the nickname.

"No, he'd actually be really happy. He doesn't care about becoming the Pirate King, he's content with this. So, if you want to join, you can, and it's ok," Ace took a deep breath and waited.

Luffy held his gaze and then grinned, making Ace grin.

"I'm a Whitebeard!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi. So to make things clear Luffy is a Whitebeard pirate and staying as one because that's what happens in this story.**

**Lots of love!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Little Complicated

**Chapter 4 - First Day**

**First and foremost people! You guys are so sweet for your reviews that it makes me scream in happiness! I love reviews so please send more it'll help cure my depression! **

**Also it doesn't have to be a review, you can just say yo and I'll yo back. I love meeting new people!**

**Oh I guess I should say- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, cause if I did Ace, Thatch, and Whitebeard would be alive…..*glares at Oda***

**Relax and Enjoy!~**

**Hopefully….**

* * *

_Mr. Phoenix,_

_I'm wrote this to you because I want to say thank you. Thank you for taking such great care of Ace._

_Ace always speaks so highly of all of you in his letters. Don't worry he hasn't given me any secrets or whatnot, but he just writes all these stories that I know he cares deeply and immensely for you all._

_Ace's life has never been easy. Ever since I first met him, he's always held such a deep anger in his heart. I never knew why, but I know he faced hardships and pain at a very young age._

_I don't know what made a child so defensive and paranoid, but I know that it stays with him constantly. _

_But after reading about how he talks about you, and after meeting you, I know that you and your family have made him happy. All the people he cares about can be counted on one hand, but after you, he can't anymore and that makes my heart gladdened._

_But now you have both boys. I know you'll look out for them but, make sure nothing happens to them. Make sure neither of them have to watch each other get hurt._

_Ace would never forgive himself and he's already experienced loss in his life before, but if he lost Luffy...nothing could ever fix same goes for Luffy, and I entrust those two in your care and that you'll make sure to watch over them._

_Once again, thank you._

_From,_

_Makino_

Marco read the letter once more and rubbed a hand over his face. But a soft, warm smile was in place.

_I'll always watch out for those two. Don't worry Makino._

**~oOo~**

"Woah nice room!" Luffy grinned at Ace, who chuckled at the childish look in his little brother's eyes.

"I know right? Since I'm a commander I get my own room." Ace placed his hat on his desk and watched as Luffy looked and touched everything. It reminded him of when he first got his room.

"Welp! Time for bed!" Ace slid underneath his blanket and lifted it open for his brother. Luffy whined, "But I wanna explore some more!" Yet he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Ace quirked his lips in amusement. Just like Luffy to say he wants to keep staying up yet ready to pass out.

"C'mon Lu, we have to get up early. If you don't get up tomorrow morning, you'll miss breakfast." In an instant Luffy was in bed and curled up next to him. "Night Ace!" Luffy shouted before flopping his head down on Ace's chest. Immediately he started snoring.

As Ace went to sleep, a soft and fond smile was on his face.

**~oOo~**

"Oi, Pineapple, Ace won't wake up."

Marco's eye twitched. If he kept it up, his eye would forever be twitching.

With a sigh the First Mate turned around in his seat to see Luffy looking at him. "Probably because he exerted too much energy, yoi. He'll wake up probably in a bit, he never misses breakfast." Unless he did that deliberately, which he has done.

Luffy groaned as he sat next to Marco. Thatch had a resigned expression as he served Luffy a huge plate of food. It was bigger than Ace's normal plate of food.

"Morning Luffy! So can I ask you some questions?" Poor Vista looked like he was about to have a heart attack as Haruta appeared right behind him.

"Haruta! Watch where you're shouting next time!" Vista grumbled as the short commander slid in next to him at the table. "Yeah yeah whatever, shut it. But anyway, Luffy, can I ask you some questions?" he asked again like it was the most important thing.

The boy in question shoveled some food into his mouth before swallowing and shrugged. "Sure, I don't care." The gleam in Haruta's eyes made everyone wary.

"What was Ace like as a kid?" he asked excitedly. Whitebeard looked down at his son but didn't say anything. He too was curious but was ready to intervene if his son's questions got out of hand.

Luffy blinked but said, "Angry. Do you have any milk?" Thatch poured him a cup as Haruta frowned.

"Why was he angry?" he asked but in Marco's opinion it was more demanded. "Ah well, I can't really say but people said some hurtful things to Ace but that's all I'm saying!" Luffy took his cup of milk and started gulping like a madman.

Everyone felt a protective, angry rage in them snap. "Why did they did they say hurtful things to Ace? Sounds like they need a butt whooping." Many muttered their agreement.

"Ace already beat them all up! He told me this after he met me and I asked him why he said bad things about himself," Luffy explained distractedly as he munched on a big waffle.

Both Whitebeard and the commanders frowned sadly. Was Ace always like this? Talk bad about about himself?

Whitebeard figured it was because of who Ace's father was but didn't figure Ace would know about who his father was as a child.

"What do you mean after you met him? You're brothers right?" Haruta questioned. Thatch and Marco shared a look of uncertainty. They knew Haruta was too invested in this now and wouldn't leave Luffy alone. But they were curious too, what did Luffy mean after he met Ace?

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Of course we're brothers," he may have been confused at the question but a proud smile lit up his face as he said that, causing others to smile as well.

But Haruta wasn't one and plowed on. "So you have the same parents?" Luffy choked on his waffle and Namur quickly patted the boy's back.

"N-No. Why are you asking these questions?" he warily asked. He really hoped Ace would wake up already and stop this.

"So you're not brothers?" Immediately Haruta regretted saying that as Luffy's face contorted into something angry and rageful.

"Of course we're brothers! Just because we don't have the same parents doesn't mean we're not brothers! We vowed we'd be brothers forever!" Luffy yelled so loudly that everyone winced.

But before Haruta or anyone could calm him down, Ace chose that moment to walk in.

Immediately everyone went quiet as they watched Ace's expression turn into questioning and protective. He knew something was up and that Luffy was part of it. He walked over but didn't sit down.

One look at Luffy's face made him ready to beat down whoever got Luffy this upset.

"What's going on? Lu, what happened?" Luffy went to speak but Haruta beat him to the punch, quickly saying, "I was just asking questions and things may or may not have gotten a _little _out of hand but I didn't mean to upset Luffy!"

Ace crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Haruta, but looked at Luffy with a calm and gentle expression.

_He's acting a bit parental_, Marco thought absently but focused on the scene before him. "Lu, what happened?" Ace asked calmly. Luffy fidgeted for a moment, clearly wanting to keep from a fight starting but he couldn't keep anything from his brother.

"Haruta was asking me questions about you as a kid and I said you were angry, he asked why, and I said because people said hurtful things to you. Then he asked why would they and that they need a butt whooping but I said you already did, that you told me this after we met when I asked why you said bad things about yourself. Then he asked what did I mean after we met and asked if we're brothers. I said yes and he asked if we had the same parents and I said no and then he asked in this questioning tone that we're not really brothers and I yelled at him yelling that we were and that we swore to be brothers forever."

Luffy took a deep breath after his long explanation. He looked back and forth between his big brother and Haruta, distraught.

"I know we don't have the same parents but we vowed over sake that we'd be brothers forever!" Luffy looked better after proclaiming that. But Ace had an angry gleam in his eyes and Haruta shrunk under his gaze.

"Haruta, you have no right to ask my brother about me. I know, I don't talk about my childhood but I have _reasons _that are _private. _Either ask me about it to my face instead of interrogating my little brother, or shut up and keep to yourself. Got it?" Ace looked like he was seething and ready to breath fire.

Haruta lowered his head and nodded meekly. Ace held his hand out and Luffy eagerly took it, not saying anything as Ace led him out of the galley.

Whitebeard stroke his mustache and sighed. "Haruta, my son, I highly suggest you apologize to Ace and Luffy later today." It wasn't a suggestion but Haruta nodded.

No one spoke after that.

**~oOo~**

Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy as he sprawled out across him. His hair tickled Ace's chin, causing the older to smile though small.

After some moments passed Luffy spoke up, "Ace, I'm really sorry." Said brother looked down at him with a bewildered expression.

"For what? Lu, you got nothing to be sorry for." Ace shifted so Luffy was looking up at him to meet eye to eye.

"I shouldn't have said anything! Because of me you're fighting with your family," Luffy pouted. The poor boy looked so upset and sad that it tugged on Ace's heart. Luffy never liked it whenever family fought.

"Lu, this isn't the first time me and one of the others have fought, nor will it be the last. I'm upset because I don't like people digging into my history without my asking, which Haruta did. I'm also upset because he went to you and he shouldn't have. Doesn't mean I'm fighting with him, I'm just upset," Ace explained slowly to his brother, who was listening intently.

"So you'll forgive him?" he asked hopefully. Ace looked like he tasted something sour and furrowed his brows.

"Not now, cause I'm still upset. But anyway! Let's talk about something else, yeah?" But that wouldn't stop Luffy for he then asked, "Does Banana Stache know about your father?"

If Ace had a drink he would've spit it out. "Jee Lu, so much beating around the bush," he snorted. Luffy tilted his head with a confused expression. "Huh?"

It was adorable.

Ace smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Nevermind, but uh, yeah. He knows, I told him a while ago." Luffy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened so wide that it looked comical.

"No way!" he exclaimed in shock. Ace chuckled at his face, his hand also scratching his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, it surprised me too when he said he didn't care. Ever since joining the Whitebeards, I've seen and learned so much. I'm proud to wear their mark and to call Whitebeard my father, it makes me happy." The happiness and joy that Luffy was feeling couldn't be described in words.

But he threw his arms around Ace and grinned. Ace, having no clue why Luffy was hugging but didn't question it, hugged him back though amused.

"What brought on this show of affection?" he tickled Luffy's side which earned him a squeal. "I'm just so happy for you Ace!" Luffy was muffled against his shoulder but Ace heard him loud and clear.

But before Ace could say anything, Luffy jumped upright and gasped. "I wanna see your mark! Turn around! Turn around!" he urged.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Luffy, you rode on my back for over a week. How could you not see my mark? It's practically covering my whole back!" Luffy though waved a hand at him and said, "I was more focused on watching the sea so I didn't pay attention. But turn! Turn!"

Ace threw his head back, laughing, but did what his brother said. He heard a soft intake of breath, "Ace it's so amazing!"

"It is, isn't it?" Ace could feel fingers softly touching his mark and tracing it. He let Luffy continue until he heard someone climbing up to the crows nest, which they were on.

He turned only to see Marco climb up and raise an eyebrow. "Pineapple, have you seen Ace's mark? It's so cool!" Luffy flopped down on Ace and giggled when his brother poked his forehead.

Marco ignored the name and smiled at the sight of the two. "Yes, yoi. I was the one he first went to when he finally figured out where he wanted to put it." Ace flushed as Marco smirked and Luffy swung his legs happily.

"Do you need us?" Ace asked, changing the subject. Marco shook his head, "Just wanted to check up on you." Ace rolled his eyes at the concern that was hidden behind his brother's eyes.

"Please, I'm fine. So stop worrying you mother hen," Ace stuck his tongue out playfully which earned him an exasperated look.

"Hey Ace?" A voice called out from below. All three males turned around and watched as Haruta pulled himself up. He seemed to shrink back for a second but pulled himself up and stood awkwardly.

Ace, feeling irritated but not much, sighed and took pity on him. "Hey Lu, why don't you go with Marco, yeah?" Luffy groaned and wrapped himself tight around Ace.

"But I wanna stay with you!" he protested, making Ace smile. "I'll go find you alright? I need to talk with Haruta first." At that Luffy got quiet but slowly got off Ace.

He walked over to Marco and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on Pineapple, you can show me around the ship, yeah?"

Marco looked at the boy and felt his chest soften. "Sure, yoi." He patted Luffy on the shoulder and glanced at his other two brothers, a warning that if a fight broke out he would deal with them.

Shortly he disappeared with Luffy, but the kid waved at Ace before jumping down.

Haruta didn't say anything but walked over to Ace and sat down next to him. Ace eyed the other, not quite as angry as before but still upset.

"I know I can be pushy and um, I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry for pushing your brother, that was wrong about me and I really am sorry about that Ace." Haruta closed his eyes and waited for the fire-user to speak, to say anything. Good or bad.

Ace was silent, but felt his anger fade. He really hated fighting with family and he could see his brother really meaning his apology.

"Look Haruta, I was upset because you tried to meddle with my past through my little brother...but I forgive you." Immediately Haruta looked at Ace with huge eyes.

"You're not angry?! But I thought you'd still be angry with me!" he exclaimed, watching Ace wave a hand at him almost nonchalantly.

"I don't want to argue with family, life is too short anyway. I just want to enjoy all my time with my family. So, we're good. Besides, I want to thank you." If Haruta didn't stop widening his eyes anytime soon, he'll lose them.

"Why?"

"Because you don't treat me like a child."

Haruta raised an eyebrow, confused. Ace noticed and fidgeted before facing his brother once more.

"Marco, Thatch, Vista and just the others, they treat me like a kid. While they do respect me and know that I'm not a child, they sometimes just...forget. It gets too much but you never did treat me like some young kid. You treat me like an equal, and I am thankful for that." Ace made sure to not lose Haruta's eye contact, needing the other to understand this

"Ace…" Haruta was at a loss. As he looked at Ace he saw someone older. Someone beyond wider and mature than what the age he's suppose to be.

Before Haruta could even stop himself, he blurted out, "Maybe that's why they do." Ace looked at him confused, but reasoning dawned on him.

He groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Ugh, those sentimental idiots!" Haruta snickered, which caused Ace to snicker also. Then it turned into full blown laughter.

"They really are sentimental idiots!" Haruta cackled and leaned onto Ace who wasn't faring any better. Both were gasping for breath as they kept laughing.

**~oOo~**

_**Two Days Later…**_

Everyone was sprawled out on deck, enjoying the warm sun. It was nice out and sunny, a perfect day to just relax.

"Dang it! Stop winning already!" Luffy complained. "Well it's not my fault that I'm the best at cards, dear little brother!" Ace laughed while Luffy pouted.

Whitebeard joined in on Ace's laughter and said, "Don't worry my son. I'm sure you'll get better at it." At that Luffy made a face as if tasting something funny.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly. "Do what?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at the youngest, which Ace was doing as well.

"Call me your son, why?" Luffy pressed on. Ace went to explain but decided against it, just letting his father do it was easier.

"Because anyone who joins my crew becomes my son or daughter, just like Ace here. He joined my crew and became my son, as I became his father," the giant explained. Luffy cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, though not in an angry way but thoughtful.

"But I don't need a father. I have Ace."

Everyone's heartstrings were yanked out of their chests at that statement. But Ace's were yanked, stomped on, and put back in his chest. Then all over again.

A blush lightly skimmed over Ace's cheeks but his heart swelled. He bumped his knuckles against Luffy's cheek affectionately and smiled.

But suddenly Haruta came running out with a wild and stressed look on his face.

"Oyaji! We got incoming!" he shouted. Immediately everyone was on their feet and ready for battle and orders.

"Who's coming?" Whitebeard asked urgently. The next words froze Ace and Luffy on the spot.

"Garp's coming."


	5. Chapter 5 - Here Comes Garp

**Chapter 5 - Here Comes Garp**

For a moment no one spoke or moved. Their attention was on their Captain and their two brothers.

Luffy looked so scared and nervous, Thatch might even say he was shaking. But Ace looked worse. He actually was shaking, just barely.

Ace quickly kneeled in front of Luffy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Luffy, I want you to go in my room and stay in there. Don't come out and don't make any noises, ok?" Ace squeezed his shoulders slightly, in comfort and hoping his brother would understand.

Luffy shook his head frantically. "But I don't want to leave you!" Ace looked away and scanned the crowd.

His eyes caught his former first mate, Deuce. He didn't even need to call him over, for man already knew what Ace was thinking.

"Don't worry Cap, I'll watch over him," he promised seriously. Another thing that Deuce did was still call Ace his Captain. He explained saying that Whitebeard was his Oyaji, but Ace would forever be his Captain.

"Thank you. Now Luffy, don't argue with me, I want you to go with Deuce here, he's my former First Mate, and he's going to keep you company til Gramps leaves." Ace stood up and gently helped Luffy up.

"But Ace…" Ace shook his head and pushed Luffy to Deuce, who held a hand out to the young boy. "No Lu, I'm going to talk to Gramps. I want you go with Deuce and stay in my room until I say so. Now listen once more to your big brother, yeah?"

Luffy bowed his head, his hat shadowing his eyes, and nodded. He threw himself around Ace and hugged him tight, who also returned the hug just as tight, if not tighter.

Marco and the others shared sad looks and glanced out to the sea where they could see Garp's ship coming closer. Before anyone could say anything, Ace pulled away and gave a watery chuckle.

"Go now, you brat. I'll come get you later and we'll laugh over this." Ace nudged Luffy over and kept a smile plastered on his face for his little brother.

Luffy took Deuce's hand, who smiled kindly at the boy, and waved at Ace as they left. As soon as Ace couldn't see them he dropped the smile and fear rumbled around throughout him.

Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ace, go with Luffy. We'll handle Garp." But Ace shook his head, his eyes fixed on his grandfather's ship.

"No, it'll cause more damage. I'll talk to him, hopefully it'll be alright." It wasn't going to be though. Garp was going to be livid.

Ace craned his head around and looked at Whitebeard. The old man gave him a nod, reassuring his son that he was there and ready to intervene.

Ace gave him small but grateful smile. But put a blank face on as soon as Garp's ship came.

* * *

The only thing that was keeping Ace steady was the thought of his little brother. Luffy needed him and that was what was keeping him strong.

Garp's gigantic and looming figure came forward and Ace felt like a little kid all over again.

Garp nor Ace spoke. The old Marine was just glaring him down, like he could see into his soul and was burning it. Ace swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Gramps..."

"Ace."

Anger was filled at that one word, his name. It felt like a heavy weight was weighing him down and it was getting heavier.

"I can explain," Ace started but was stopped as Garp said, "I'm sure you have a good explanation for...this."

Ace open and closed his mouth, not sure how to start off his explanation without his grandfather interrupting by throwing him out to sea.

But it seemed he didn't need to, for Garp took a step forward, causing the Whitebeards to step closer also. A clear warning that no matter what they would jump at Garp if he hurt Ace.

But Garp paid no attention to them. "You really went big this time Ace. First with running away and becoming a pirate, but taking Luffy and making him a pirate? You sure love causing trouble," his voice rumbled.

At that, Ace felt something stir inside him. It was burning and confidence flowed through him. His eyes narrowed at Garp, making the Marine surprised.

"Excuse me? Luffy _wants _to be a pirate, not some stupid Marine. And you were going to take that away from him, so I saved him from living a life he never wanted!" Ace was raising his voice by now, causing Marco and others to shift with uncertainty.

"Ace you better listen to me.." Garp's voice was sharp and ready to strike down Ace, but his grandson beat him to it with his own voice sharper.

"No, Gramps, you listen to me! How dare you take his dreams away?! We promised to become pirates and sail freely, to live a life with no regrets! But because of you, he was about to live a life with a huge regret! To become something he never wanted to be! _We _promised! And I mean _we,_" Ace's voice turned quiet and dead serious.

For a moment Garp was confused, but realization dawned on him. _Sabo, my other grandson, _he thought. An old sadness washed over him at the reminder of his late grandson. But his alive grandson was before him and took his other grandson behind his back.

"Still Ace, you just grabbed Luffy and ran! Did you even think about what would have happened if you crashed on your stupid little boat? You would've drowned! Both of you!" he thundered. Ace though frowned, confused.

"How'd you know I took my skiff?" he questioned. Garp rolled his eyes, "Because I knew something was up and I headed over to the village. Doesn't take long to put the story together from questioning everyone." His glare deepened afterward, but it didn't affect Ace as much as he wanted it to.

"I wasn't alone! I had Marco! He helped me make sure you didn't take Luffy away! And speaking of which, you were going to take him away from _me_! How could you?!" he yelled angrily. Marco could sense fire just barely being contained underneath Ace's skin.

"I know what I'm doing at least! He would be safer as a Marine!" he yelled right back. That seemed to trigger something in Ace, for the commander's whole posture changed.

"And I can't protect him?! I can protect him just fine! Heck, he's a _Whitebeard_! A Whitebeard! And besides I'm his big brother! I can take care of him! I've always have!" Ace was practically seething by now.

"I can make sure he doesn't get killed before he's twenty!" Garp fired back. But that was a mistake to say, for Ace started trembling and shaking.

"You seriously believe I would let him die? I would gladly give my life up if it meant for him to live!"

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath at that statement. They could feel the pure love Ace had for Luffy. It was practically radiating off of him.

"I raised him since I was ten years old! I gave up everything for him, just to make sure he was happy and alive! Luffy means more to me than anything and everything, you really think that I would let him die? To let the most precious person in my life die? Seriously?" Ace wasn't shaking as bad anymore but he was still trembling slightly.

But everyone was bewildered. Ace raised Luffy since he was _ten_? There was so much more to Ace than what they thought. They knew Ace took care of Luffy, but raising him? Since ten? What the heck did this man -_boy_\- go through?

Nothing happened after that explosion from Ace. Garp had a blank expression on his face while Ace was glaring at him, and impressively. It reminded everyone that this was the same person that tried to take Oyaji's head for a hundred days straight.

But finally Garp sighed and scrubbed a hand roughly down his face. "I can't believe this is happening...but don't think I won't come and visit you brats!"

Wait, did he just win against Gramps? What?

"What?" Ace dumbly asked. But immediately Ace shrieked as Garp slammed his fist down on his head.

"I said don't expect me to not visit you, you dumb grandson!"

"Stupid Gramps!"

"What did you say young man?!"

"I said you're stupid! And deaf!"

Everyone's faces fell. What did they just witness?

Poor Ace rubbed his head from where it was swelling. He looked so pitiful and small that Marco felt his mother hen instincts flare up. Thatch snickered beside him, clearly knowing.

The chef may or may not have yelped as Marco may or may not have punched him.

Garp raised another fist but was stopped by arms wrapping around his limb.

"NO STOP! I WANTED TO GO WITH ACE! DON'T BE ANGRY!"

Ace and everyone turned to see Luffy, looking frantic and scared. He ran over and let go of Garp's arm, but latched himself onto Ace and held fast to him. Ace instinctively wrapped his arms around Luffy and stared at him wide eyed.

"I don't want to be a stupid Marine!" he shouted. Ace never looked and felt so proud of his little brother. He was standing up for himself but yet he didn't know that the fight was already over.

"Luffy-"

"I want to be a pirate! Like Ace!"

"Lu-"

"I'm a Whitebeard already! So too late Old Man!"

"L-"

"You can't take me alive!"

"LUFFY!"

The boy finally stopped and looked at his big brother, who was staring at him amusedly. "Lu, he's not taking you. You're staying with me."

Luffy blinked. Blinked once more. Then cheered so loudly that Ace was sure that this time his ear drum was busted.

Just then Deuce came running and panting. "That little brat! Ace, for as long as I live, don't ever make me babysit for you!" he growled.

But his friend just laughed at him and said, "No promises!"

Deuce really wondered why he ever decided to follow this man.

* * *

Marco was going to rip his hair out. The amount of alcohol his father demanded was insane, and it was worse because Garp decided to stay for a bit and challenge Oyaji to a drinking contest.

Ace settled next to him and nudged him softly. "Not having a good time?" he asked, but knew the answer.

"The alcohol...the payments for more...my reckless siblings..no, I'm having a swell of a time Ace," Marco hissed. He immediately regretted it though as he saw hurt flash across Ace's face.

But as soon it showed it was gone. Ace plastered a smile on, one that Marco knew was fake, and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry Marco, I'll watch out over them. Go relax for once...and sorry." Ace went to leave but Marco quickly grabbed his elbow.

"Wait, yoi. Look, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my shoulders lately and I know that's no excuse...I'm sorry." He watched Ace's face but as usual no sign of anything.

After a beat Ace then said, "It's fine. I know I pushed you the past two weeks. What with getting Luffy and Gramps showing up, I'm sorry." Marco shook his head, guilt filling him.

"No don't be sorry. Besides, while Oyaji wanted me to go with you, I wanted to go myself. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Sincerity was clear and Ace could tell his brother was sorry.

He sighed but smiled. "It's good Marco. Don't sweat-woah!" Ace quickly steadied Luffy who attached himself to his side.

"Ace! Ace! Dance with me!" Luffy tugged on his arm making Marco chuckle. "Dance? I didn't know you danced Ace," he mused.

Ace looked away and back. "Not really. I mean, Luffy liked to dance and so whenever we were at Makino's bar he would want to dance to the music," he explained with a fond smile. It looked distant, like he was remembering a memory.

But he was dragged out of it as Luffy tugged on his arm again. "Accee! Dance with me!" Luffy begged again. Ace looked embarrassed and even more so when Marco nudged him and said, "C'mon Ace. I'm sure you still got moves."

Ace looked hesitant but one look at Luffy had him relent. "Fine fine." Luffy cheered and practically dragged him out to the deck.

The music was upbeat and cheery, it had a swing to it. Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy's shoulders and lifted his hand up. Luffy wrapped his arm around Ace's waist and giggled.

"Shishishishi! Just like when we were younger, huh Ace?" Both brothers giggled and started to dance almost resembling a swing dance.

Soon enough all eyes were on them. Garp started to laugh, also remembering watching his grandsons dance. All three of his grandsons loved to dance, and only he could tell that they danced like there was someone missing.

Ace twirled Luffy in but then out and both boys separated. They continued to dance and made their way back to each other.

They laughed and giggled, ignoring everyone around them. Ace couldn't help but remember how Sabo would twirl Luffy and back to him, all three of them laughing.

Soon the music died and Ace dipped Luffy, knowing that was his favorite part. Sure enough the rubber boy laughed.

Loud whistles and cheers erupted and Ace looked up to see his brothers and sisters grinning.

"Dang Ace! You sure got some skill!" Thatch teased. A bright blush exploded across Ace's cheeks.

"Shut it you stupid chef!" he shouted. Luffy climbed onto Ace's back and stuck his tongue out at Thatch.

"Yeah don't be rude Food Man!" he chimed. Marco even kicked the commander, causing a pained expression to appear on his middle aged face.

"So rude!" he cried. Marco and the D brothers rolled their eyes and said at the same time, "Don't be stupid."

* * *

The next morning Garp finally left. But not before giving Ace, who protected Luffy, a Fist of 'Love'.

"You be careful you brats! Also watch out for them Newgate!" he yelled as he jumped back to his ship.

Ace threw a column of fire at him in response.


	6. Chapter 6 - Party Time

**Chapter 6 - Party Time**

**A/N: You guys are so sweet with your reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

"Hey Food Man! Have you seen Ace?" Thatch turned around to see Luffy sitting on the counter top in his kitchen.

He smiled kindly and said, "Yeah he went to see Marco real quick." Luffy pouted and Thatch internally cooed at how adorable he was.

It's only been a month since Luffy joined their crew and he already won over everyone's hearts.

"Do you know when they'll finish? I heard some others saying we're heading over to an island later and I wanna ask Ace if he can take me!" he said excitedly. Thatch chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair, making Luffy giggle.

"Well he'll have to ask Oyaji about that but I'm pretty sure he can," he assured. Luffy beamed happily and swung his legs.

"Why're you cooking more food by the way? Not that I'm complaining," he grinned cheekily. Thatch snorted and flicked him on the nose lightly.

"Reason is kiddo, is that we're throwing a party tonight!" Luffy's eyes widened and he gasped excitedly.

"A party? Why? Is it someone's birthday?" he asked. Thatch shook his head and grinned, "It's a surprise party for someone so I can't say who."

Luffy whined. "Aww but I wanna know! Is it for Ace?" he asked. Thatch just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry kiddo, but can't say anything."

"Dang it!"

**~oOo~**

Ace paused mid-talk with Vista and braced himself, making the other frown.

"Ace? Is something-!" Before he could finish speaking, Luffy was pressed against Ace's side.

"Ace!" he grinned, making said man grin right back. "Hey Lu, what's up?" he asked while running his fingers through Luffy's hair.

"Can we go ask Banana Stache if we can go to the island? Please?" Luffy begged. Ace smiled and shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" Luffy tugged on his hand and tried to begin dragging him. Ace didn't even budge, making both him and Vista chuckle.

"Alright alright! I'm coming Lu!" Ace laughed. He wrapped his hand around his little brother's and spun him around.

"Shishishi! Silly Ace!" Luffy giggled. Both brothers pushed at each other playfully as they walked up to Whitebeard's seat.

"Gurarara! Having fun my children?" he teased playfully. Ace looked up at him smiling while Luffy jumped up onto his back and wrapped his arms and legs around his neck.

"Yep!" Luffy chirped happily, causing everyone on deck to have waterfalls of tears cascade down their faces. Luffy was just too cute!

"Oh! I almost forgot! Banana Stache, can Ace and I go to the island? Pleease?" he asked while hanging upside down from Ace's back. Marco couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Whitebeard hummed thoughtfully and pretended to give much thought at the request. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you think Ace?" he asked with a playful voice.

Ace smirked and said, "I don't know Oyaji. Luffy seems to be a bit too rowdy, he might break chaos on the island and I think those poor people couldn't handle it, do you?"

Instantly Luffy bolted upright and shouted, "I'm not too rowdy! C'mon Ace! I wanna go explore with you!"

Ace simply ignored him and faced Whitebeard as if Luffy didn't even shout in his ear.

"I think you're right Ace," he nodded along as he stroked his moustache. Ace nodded with him as if serious but really had a grin plastered on his face.

"Acccee! Pleease!" Luffy begged. Poor Marco once again felt his instincts want to stop the teasing and take Luffy to the island himself.

Whitebeard finally relented the teasing and chuckled. "Oh alright, you can go. But be back home an hour after sunset."

Luffy jumped down from Ace and let out a loud cheer and exclaimed, "Thanks Banana Stache!" Ace rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped an arm around Luffy's shoulders which Luffy wrapped his own arm around Ace.

"See ya later!" Luffy yelled back at the others before continuing forward. Ace though quickly flashed a thumbs up just before disappearing.

Marco shook his head and laughed silently. Those two were a real handful, but he loved it anyway.

Thatch though started swinging pots and pans and yelled, "Alright losers! We only got about four hours until they get back! Let's get everything set up for the party!"

Immediately everyone did so and Marco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Really Thatch?" he muttered.

The chef just grinned and said, "At least everyone is working. Better that than you screeching like a crazy chicken."

Five seconds later Thatch was chucked into the ocean.

**~oOo~**

"Hey Ace, how do I look?"

Ace turned around and saw Luffy wearing a pair of rocker shades, a pink boa, and a polka dotted shirt.

Ace chuckled and said, "Like a true rockstar. But hey, how does this look on me?" He disappeared behind a clothing rack and a second later he stepped out, causing Luffy to laugh hysterically.

Ace was wearing a pair of purple shades with bedazzles on the corners, a bright flaming red and orange boa, and a sleeveless shirt that was black but had on the front white polka dots.

Ace grinned and said, "But that's not the best part of this outfit, this is!"

On the back was a bedazzled rose that almost covered the whole backside of the shirt.

"Ace, Ace, can we buy this? Please?" Luffy asked. Ace raised an eyebrow and felt himself wanting to say no but at the same time he wanted to let Luffy get something.

At least he wasn't making him buy the outfit he was wearing himself.

"Oh, but you gotta get the outfit you're wearing too!"

Life seriously hated him.

"Why?" his voice sounded strained. Luffy jumped up and down as he said, "Because Food Man said we're having a party tonight and these will be perfect to wear!"

Ace was going kill Thatch. While it wasn't his fault Ace was still going to blame him.

"Lu, we'll probably blind everyone by wearing these," he deadpanned. Luffy waved a hand in his face and said, "Wishy wash! Please Ace!"

Just one look and Ace sighed.

The lady was pleased at their purchase and even complimented at how amazing they look.

If Ace had to be honest, he felt like kinda cool.

Thank goodness he wasn't that honest.

**~oOo~**

"Do you think we can come back tomorrow?" Luffy asked as they walked back to the Moby Dick.

"Sadly no, we set sail tommorrow morning," he explained. Luffy pouted but cheered up at the thought of setting sail.

"Awesome! Do you think- woah!" Luffy exclaimed as he set his eyes on the Moby.

It was lit up beautifully. Pretty lanterns were strung up, streamers were thrown around and lots of food was set out.

"What are you two wearing?!" Jozu choked out. Luffy cackled and shouted, "Don't we look cool?!"

The brothers walked up to the deck and while was enjoying himself, Ace was embarrassed. The only rhing keeping him from burning the outfit on fire was that Luffy wanted him to wear it and it was also a special night.

Marco walked up to them and just said, "You both look… Bright." Ace flushed red but Luffy beamed. "Thanks Pineapple! Oh! And we got you something too!"

From nowhere Luffy pulled out a blue and yellow boa. "It's the colors of your turkey form!" he giggled.

Everyone bursted out into laughter as Marco's eye, once again, twitched.

"By the way, what's with the decorations? Is it for that party for the someone?" Luffy then questioned. Everyone stopped laughing but grins and smiles appeared.

Ace pushed his shades up and stepped in front of Luffy with a hand on his shoulder and a smile. "Actually Lu, this party is for you! Surprise!" he cheered as everyone else cheered along with him.

Luffy widened his eyes. "For me? Why?" Thatch jumped in but cried out as Marco elbowed him away.

"It's to celebrate you becoming a Whitebeard and joining the family, we would've done it sooner but we had previous work before so we had to finish that before we could set the party up. But tonights your party so..have fun!" Ace ruffled his hair and brushed his knuckles against his chin affectionately.

Luffy though threw his arms around Ace and shouted on the top of his lungs, "THANK YOU ACE! AND ALSO THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE!"

But then what Luffy did next surprised everyone, but also touched them.

Luffy pulled back and gave Ace a big kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly. "Thank you Ace, for everything."

Despite everyone watching, Ace kissed Luffy on his forehead and gave him a tight hug.

"You don't ever have to thank me, Lu."

**~oOo~**

Marco found Ace leaning against the railing and sipping a drink, most likely the punch. Ace never did like alcohol.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Marco said as he leaned next to Ace. His brother looked at him and chuckled.

"Like your pretty boa?" he teased. Marco rolled his eyes and nudged him with his elbow. Ever since Luffy gave him that blue and yellow boa he didn't take it off. It was the kid's party and he would've felt bad to not wear it.

"Same to you, you're still wearing your rocker outfit," he shot back. Ace humphed and tossed one end of his boa across his shoulder.

"At least I look fabulous," Ace said dramatically. Both commanders then looked at each other and instantly started laughing.

"Sure Ace, whatever you say," Marco teased. Before Ace could retort back with a comeback, Luffy stumbled up to Ace and groaned.

He flopped his head against Ace's chest and mumbled, "I'm tired." Marco quirked his lips up in amusement. That boy was adorable.

Ace rubbed his back soothingly and murmured, "Wanna go to bed? I get if this is too much. Trust me, I nearly had a heart attack when they surprised me with my party."

Luffy nodded pityingly. "I would feel bad about going to bed before the party ended, but everyone is mostly passed out."

Sure enough everyone was. Thatch was leaning dangerously over the edge of the railing while Haruta was sleepily saying, "Go on birdie. I believe in you. You can fly."

Vista and Rakuyo were slumped over Jozu with their feet pressed against his face. Fossa and Namur were upside down sleeping.

Everyone was in a weird position basically.

Marco sighed and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone gets to bed… Or at least gets into a safe spot." With that the mother hen of the ship walked off to make sure their siblings didn't hurt themselves.

Luffy was about to slip to the floor but was scooped up by Ace. "Let's get you to bed you overgrown monkey," he whispered quietly.

Ace carefully stepped around his sleeping siblings and chuckled silently as he heard Haruta say, "Silly birdie. You can do it. I _believe _in you."

But finally Ace made it to his room, or technically his and Luffy's room, and set Luffy down on the bed.

"Hold on Lu, I need to put glasses and stuff away before you can sleep," Ace said. Luffy groaned but complied.

Ace took his boa, glasses, and sandals off and set them by his desk along with his own shoes and things. He grabbed a pair of pajamas and handed them to Luffy.

"C'mon get dressed. Then you can go ahead and sleep, alright?" Luffy looked like he wanted to protest but instead groaned and did as he was told.

Ace shook his head and got dressed himself. When he turned back he saw Luffy dressed in his pajamas and curled up tight in the blankets, snoring loudly and sleeping peacefully.

Ace crawled in and fell asleep instantly as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7 - Regular Sea Life

**Chapter 7 - Regular Sea Life**

**A/N: Hello there, now I keep forgetting to say this (because once is enough but just in case) but-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece sadly….*glares intensely at Oda***

**Read and Relax~**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Fishy!" Namur turned around to see Luffy smiling at him brightly. Automatically the eighth division commander returned it.

"Hello Luffy," he greeted calmly. The straw hatted pirate giggled and bounded up to him, his smile growing into a eerie grin. Namur stepped back warily.

Luffy leaned in close and whispered, "Don't take it personally." Namur blanched and before he knew it, the kid danced away from him before he could ask what he meant.

_Whoosh!_

The sounds of Haruta and Luffy laughing at him was all he heard as he wiped slime off his eyes.

"Really Haruta? Roping Luffy into your pranks?" he grumbled, turning to glare at them. Haruta smiled, showing all teeth, and said proudly, "By the way that slime had dye. So your hair should be a bright, neon yellow."

Dread and anger filled the fishman. _No be calm, this is nothing…_

"YOU TWO BETTER RUN BEFORE I CATCH YOU!"

The sounds of Haruta and Luffy screaming were heard all over the ship.

* * *

Whitebeard turned to the next page in the book he was currently reading as he rested in his room, dinner done long ago.

The corners of his lips quirked up as he felt a presence hover behind his door. "You can come in if you want." The door slowly cracked open to reveal his youngest.

"Hello Luffy," he greeted, as he smiled warmly at the boy. Luffy smiled, not his usual bright sunny smiles, but one that mirrored his.

"Hi, I uh, just wanted to see you," he said quietly. Whitebeard closed his book and set it down. "Oh? Well what made you want to visit this old man?" Luffy stifled a giggle and to Whitebeard's surprise -not much- Luffy walked over and clambered up onto his bed and sat next to him.

"You're not old, you're just...aged." Whitebeard laughed loudly at that and peered down at the boy with a twinkle in his eye. "Cheeky brat." He pushed a large finger against Luffy's forehead which made the boy giggle.

"But uh, I came here to thank you," Luffy admitted. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow and asked, "What for, child?" Luffy fiddled with his fingers before dropping them into his lap.

"Ace told me that he told you that he told you about who his father was," he said as quietly as possible. Whitebeard slowly nodded. "That's right."

Luffy then looked at him with gratitude shining in his eyes. "And I wanted to thank you for not taking my brother away from me." That made Whitebeard's chest tighten.

For a child to be grateful to someone, for not killing him because who his father was...it was saddening.

He placed a hand on Luffy's back and said fiercely, but in a soft way, "You don't have to thank me. As I told Ace, it doesn't matter who your parents are. We're all children of the sea."

Luffy's eyes widened in awe and wonder. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Yonko's neck tightly. "You're a really awesome old man," he mumbled.

Whitebeard chuckled and held him close. "Same to you, minus being an old man," he joked. Luffy laughed loudly and pulled back, but dropped down onto his lap.

"Could you tell me a story?" he asked hesitantly. Whitebeard ruffled his hair and asked, "Wouldn't Ace be looking for you?" Luffy shook his head. "Nah, he knows I'm here."

Whitebeard smiled. "Of course. Now when I was younger…"

* * *

"Uh kid, what're you doing?" Thatch asked. Luffy blinked up at him lazily, a trait from their resident Phoenix, from where he was laying against a sleeping Ace, who suffered from an attack.

As soon as the fire-user had dropped down on deck, Luffy laid down next to him and it looked like they were taking a nap.

"Waiting til Ace wakes up, then when he does we can go back to what we were doing," he answered. Thatch raised an eyebrow before smiling mischievously. "Wanna draw on his face?" Magically he pulled a marker out of nowhere.

"No!" Luffy shouted but winced and instantly lowered his voice. "No. Ace doesn't like it, he hates it." At that Thatch frowned. "He does? He's never said anything to us before," he muttered, feeling guilty.

Luffy huffed. "Course Ace wouldn't, but now you know. So don't do it." Thatch nodded, pocketing the marker.

Luffy traced the ASCE tattoo on his brother and nuzzled his head closer. "But I kinda don't blame you. Ace never says anything if something bothers him," he said, knowing from experience.

"Pff, yeah. We all know that from our own experiences," Thatch grumbled. To his concern the youngest Whitebeard seemed to look even more down.

"Mmm...Lu? Did I fall asleep?" Ace started to stir, blinking his eyes blurrily. Just then Luffy gasped and shot his head up, smacking Ace. "Ah! Lu! Watch it!" His brother paid no attention to him.

He shot up and grabbed Thatch by the hand. "Gotta go Ace but I'll see you in a minute!" he yelled while dragging the fourth division commander who threw a helpless look at Ace.

"C'mon Food Man! We need to find Pineapple!" he urged almost frantically. "He's by Oyaji! Kid! Slow down!" That had the exact opposite and fueled Luffy.

"Oi! Pineapple and Banana Stache! I have an idea!" he let go of Thatch who went stumbling into Marco. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, curious and intrigued.

"And what may that be?" He inquired as Marco steadied Thatch. Luffy bounced excitedly and clutched both of the commanders hands. "Let's celebrate Ace!" he nearly shouted but remembered his big brother was still on deck.

All three men raised an eyebrow and tilted their heads in confusion. "What do you mean?" Luffy groaned as if they were idiots. It kinda made them feel like that.

"Let's show Ace how much we love him! He's always done so much for me and still does. He's raised me, taught me, and always made sure I was happy." Luffy looked back towards Ace, who was talking with some of his division.

Whitebeard and the two commanders immediately loved the idea. Ace was always putting himself down and had the worst monsters inside his head. To give him a day of just expressing their love for him and to give him a break.

"Gather everyone together later tonight, we got planning to do."

* * *

When Ace woke up that morning he knew today was going to be interesting. He looked down and saw Luffy's limbs wrapped tightly around him, nearly cutting his breathing off.

"Lu? You alright?" he asked. Luffy beamed up at him and giggled. "Yep!" Ace chuckled and laid back down. He looked out the window, saw the sun shining nice and bright. It was relaxing...

"I OVER SLEPT!"

He bolted out of bed, with Luffy still attached to him, and quickly threw his boots on and snagged his hat from his desk. Luffy tried to calm him down as he ran out but it worked to no avail.

What finally managed to stop him was seeing everyone out on deck. "I missed breakfast?" he whined pitifully. Thatch appeared out of nowhere and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry Ace, I'll make sure your lunch makes up for it," he assured. Marco walked up to them with a raised eyebrow.

"Ace, you're finally up, yoi," he said amusedly. His brother gave him a look that was slightly guilty. "Marco, I know you wanted those reports today and I promise I will-" he stopped talking when the Phoenix waved a hand lazily at him.

"It's fine. Your division got them all done for you actually, turned them in early." Ace raised his eyebrows and turned his head to see some of his division smiling at him and waving.

"Good morning Commander Ace sir!" They all shouted cheerfully. Ace, with a dumb founded expression, simply waved back. He turned back to his brothers and captain with a wary face.

"Alright fess up. What's going on and Lu what did you break now?" he asked with his hands on his hips. Whitebeard instantly laughed while his brothers gave him 'hurt' looks. Well minus Marco, he just looked amused.

Thatch threw an arm around his shoulders. "Why, my dear brother, do you question us? Are we not honest and trustworthy in your eyes?" he wailed dramatically. Ace gave him a deadpan stare.

"No."

Thatch's face fell and he gave his best wounded face. "My sweet, little brother of mine! Why must you show hate and not love?" He wrapped Ace into his arms while said brother tried shoving him away.

"Thatch!"

"Why do you push me away-"

"Lemme go you idiot!"

"Brother! Why-"

A loud sigh was heard and then Ace was picked up and placed next to his brother, who was cackling at the whole thing.

"Thanks Marco!" Ace beamed and first commander just smirked. He ruffled his mess of hair and said, "No problem. Now, I believe our youngest brother has some games to play with everyone."

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of everyone making sure to either hug or compliment Ace. It was confusing yet it was touching. But also a bit overwhelming.

Fossa had straight up given a bear hug. Haruta jumped on his back and yelled in his ear how proud and happy he was to have him as a brother. Thatch straight up gave a huge speech of how much he loved him.

His division constantly told him that they were proud to follow him. They would also take any work he was about to do and do it for him. Also rub against him like cats, he was pretty sure one of them purred.

Even Marco told him how proud he was of him. Luffy simply wrapped himself tight around him and said 'I love you so much Ace'.

They played a ton of games. Even limbo but Ace had upped it with fire. Of course he won.

"One time when we were kids, there was a thunderstorm and I was super scared but Ace had reassured me that it was just dragons snoring." Everyone awed at that, making Ace flush red.

"You're such a good big brother Ace," Vista said warmly as they sat together at dinner. Dinner consisted of a bunch of Ace's favorite foods.

Luffy giggled and said, "You should've seen the time where-" But he was interrupted when Ace stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Alright, while I enjoyed today and all of this, what's going on?" he questioned. Everyone grew quiet. "What do you mean, brother?" Haruta asked.

Ace snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "That! You've all been super affectionate to me and been complimenting all day. Why?"

Marco stood up and looked at him with an unreadable expression. "What? Can't we tell you that, yoi?"

Ace groaned and slapped a palm against his forehead. Thatch was the next one to stand up.

"Ace, we love you and we just want to tell you," he said softly with such a gentle look. Luffy remained quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Why would you want to love me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Immediately everyone sucked in a sharp breath. Ace felt his face burn and was frozen on the spot. Marco went to reach a hand out but Ace quickly stepped back and started to slowly back out of the room.

Words couldn't form so he just ended up walking out of there.

As soon as he was out of sight he booked it back to his room. _Stupid stupid stupid! Why do those idiots have to care so much?!...Why do I have to care so much?_

He slammed his door shut and flopped down on his bed. Angrily he threw his shoes on the ground. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it down on his head.

"Why do I have to be so stupid.."

* * *

Everyone had left dinner a bit early. The only ones that were left were Whitebeard, Luffy, and the commanders.

"I'm sorry.." Luffy said quietly. They all looked at the rubber boy confused.

"Luffy, it wasn't your fault, yoi." Marco sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Luffy shook his head.

"I should've warned you, that Ace usually doesn't respond well to-" Marco cut him off with a sigh. "We know. It took us forever to get Ace to join us, we understand how he works."

Thatch huffed. "Well the brat better get used to it. Because I am going to sing about why I love him, see you losers later."

Whitebeard stopped him by placing a hand in front of him. "Son, where are you going?" he asked when he knew. "To go comfort my idiot brother," he said determinedly.

Luffy perked up. "Wait for me! I wanna smother Ace too! I'm his little brother!"

The others and Whitebeard shot up. "Wait for us you jerks!"

* * *

Ace stiffened when he heard his door open. "Ace?" Whitebeard's voice rumbled throughout the room.

His eyes widened as he heard multiple sounds of footsteps enter. His bed dipped lower as he felt his siblings climb on.

"Ace, yoi. Can you get your head out please?" He wanted to say no and kick them out until he heard, "Ace please?"

With a heavy sigh he pushed himself up. He could never say no to his little brother.

Somehow all the commanders piled up on his bed and Whitebeard sat on the floor. Luffy crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The others piling around him.

"I love you because you're Ace. And Ace is loving."

"Ace is compassionate."

"Ace is amazing."

"Ace is funny."

"Ace is a fantastic son."

They kept complimenting him. Ace gripped tighter to his little brother as emotions swelled up in him. It was too much.

"We love loving you. We always will."

It was so beautiful.

"Sentimental idiots…" he muttered, though warmly. Soon enough though, sleep called to them and they all fell asleep one by one.

Ace in the middle as they surrounded him.

"Shishishishi! I always wanted a sleepover!"

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

"Son, you sure you want to do this?" Whitebeard asked. Ace resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh.

Marco watched them blankly. While inside he couldn't deny he felt concerned for the mission they were talking about.

One of their islands, a small little thing but beautiful and still important, had a crew of pirates that showed up there. They were currently disturbing the village there and causing problems.

So Ace had suggested he should go and take care of it. The problem was that the pirates were known for shady cowardly tricks in a losing fight. So their concern was of Ace getting hit with one of those.

"I'm sure Oyaji. I can get there in two weeks, faster than all of us which would take a month," he pointed out. Whitebeard and Marco shared a quick glance and faced the younger fire-user.

"Alright. But make sure you call-" Ace chuckled and interrupted saying, "In every week and update you on my situation and progress." Marco couldn't help but quirk his lips up in amusement.

Whitebeard sighed and smiled. "You brat."

* * *

"Ace? Why're you packing? We heading somewhere?" Luffy asked. Ace closed his eyes and bit his lip. He had yet to tell his brother.

He turned around and plastered a smile on. "Hey Lu, and actually, I'm the one leaving." Luffy paused in the middle of the room.

"Can I come?" Ace snorted. "You don't even know where I'm going, and no. This is a mission just for me so maybe next time. When you get more training."

Luffy huffed and crossed his arms. "Well when are you leaving?" he asked. Ace winced and looked at him guiltily.

"Now," he reluctantly admitted. Luffy's jaw dropped. "No way! This soon?!" he exclaimed incredulously. Ace sighed and gave a nod.

"With Striker I can get there in two weeks instead of a month. The mission should just take a week or less, then you'll guys either come over and get me or I'll come back to you." He softly explained.

Luffy looked down and clenched his fists. But then he snapped his head up and gave Ace a fierce look.

"You kick those pirates butt so hard that they go flying all away across the Grand Line! Then you get back home and we'll celebrate! Got it?" he huffed and puffed. Ace widened his eyes, but slowly smiled.

He reached out and pulled Luffy into a gentle hug. The young teen wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Of course Lu."

Then later that afternoon, all the Whitebeards stood and watched as Ace jumped down into Striker.

He looked up and grinned at Luffy who gave it right back. "You behave while I'm gone! Ya hear me?" he shouted. Luffy giggled and waved at him.

"Of course not!" Ace cackled and started up Striker. "Good boy! I'll be back soon, bye!" he yelled. Then he took off.

"BYE ACE! BRING BACK A SOUVENIR!" Luffy shouted on the top of his lungs. Ace threw a column of fire up in the air as a response.

They all continued to watch Ace sail. Marco walked up to Luffy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, yoi. Ace will be ok."

Luffy turned around and gave them a grin as bright as the sun. "I'm not worried! Ace is strong, he can take care of himself!"

The faith he had in his brother…

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

There was a flash of light and all Ace remembered was bright, blinding pain.

His blood seeping out from him.

Then darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 - What Happened

**Chapter 8 - What Happened**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I am soo sorry for not updating! And I regret to inform you that I might not be able to for a while. My charger for my laptop keeps sparking whenever I plug it in so this laptop I am using might have to sit out for a bit until I get a new charger.**

**I will write new chapters on my phone so that way when I can use my laptop I can just update like crazy. Or I can just risk my life and hope that the sparking doesn't increase...**

**Just know I am very passionate about these stories and I do not want to give up on them or you!**

**Also I love reviews! Please give me some I need to know if this is good or not, also I like talking with you guys! :D**

**Also this is going to explain what happened to Ace.**

**Read and enjoy~! **

**Hopefully….**

**~oOo~**

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Immediately Ace was on edge as he arrived to the island. It looked normal, the people bustling around and doing their business.

Except the fact that they acted too normal. As soon as he arrived they snuck secret glances of hope and relief. Like he was some hero.

He docked Striker some way away from the docks. He could see the enemy pirate ship just a bit.

After he hopped out he made his way to the nearest bar. He pretended he didn't see the way the villagers were tense, and ignored the bruises and cuts on them. Making sure to reel in his anger at these disgusting pirates.

He opened the little door and made his way to sit at the counter, aware all eyes were on him.

He noticed two burly looking men in the corner, clearly part of the pirate crew he was going to destroy. He didn't look at them, just sat down and ordered a drink.

"What's someone like you doing here?" a raspy voice behind him asked. Ace didn't even turn around. Instead he took a long sip of his drink and sighed.

"Well when some pesky idiots try to take an island under Whitebeard protection, that causes the Captain to send someone to take care of them." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him with wide eyes.

The man behind him snorted. "What, the strongest man in the world too old and weak to take care of 'pesky idiots' like us?" he taunted.

Ace tightened his grip on his cup, nearly cracking it. "No. The strongest man in the world deemed you too weak and lowly for him to see personally. Why should he waste time on some cowards like you? Even you're too weak for me."

The people in the bar looked liked they were going to have a stroke. They probably weren't used to someone standing up to these morons.

The man hissed and spat at his feet. "Our Captain is gonna deal with you personally. Just you wait." With that they two men left, quite noisily and even knocked over a table.

Ace simply raised an eyebrow that would rival Marco's. "Tch, petty idiots," he muttered under his breath as he fixed the table.

When he stood up he met the bartender's gaze. "So, care to tell me everything that's been happening since they arrived?" he questioned, knowing the man would.

The bartender snorted. "You think I'm an idiot? Get over here and sit down already." Ace smirked and did so.

He stuck his hand out. "My names Ace, pleasure to meet you." The man raised his eyebrows.

"Fire Fist? Oh boy, now I know we'll be safe. I'm Pier, obviously the bartender." He shook his hand, and then dropped it with a long suffering sigh.

"Well I'm gonna make this short for you. They just barge in wherever they please and demand for money or jewels, anything worth value. If you refuse...well, I'm sure you've noticed some of the others with injuries. I myself got some nasty bruises."

Pier pulled down his shirt to reveal a large and ugly bruise covering his collarbone and shoulder. Ace narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry you all had to go through this. But know that I'll be making sure they'll never come back here." Pier smiled kindly at that. "For that I thank you, Fire Fist. But be warned that their Captain is a dirty man. He cheats and tricks like no one else."

Ace nodded. "I know, my Captain warned me too about that... What exactly do know about their Captain though?" he asked.

Pier sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "He's smart, pulls dirty but cunning tricks. He's not that strong really. His tricks are what keeps him going. He also uses Seastone weapons, none of his crew are devil fruit users."

Ace nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully. A surprise attack sounded nice, the Captain wouldn't know and it would throw them off balance.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Pier spoke once more, this time soft and gentle. "Please hurry. I have a daughter, she's only eight and I don't want to worry about her getting hurt by these men."

"And you won't have to. I'll make sure they won't harm you anymore," Ace promised fiercely. Pier smiled. "Thank you."

Ace simply nodded, paid for his drink, and then set out to explore the island some more.

Hopefully something would come to mind.

**~oOo~**

"Something you need, yoi?"

Marco's door threw open to reveal Luffy. "How do you always know that someone is near you?" Marco chuckled and placed his paperwork down. "Call it big brother instincts."

Luffy chuckled. "That's what Ace always told me whenever I'd try to sneak up on him. He said it's his big brother instincts telling him that I was near."

Marco smiled. Hearing about Luffy was much different than actually knowing him. He could see why Ace always talked about him.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked suddenly, realizing how late it was. To his surprise Luffy's cheeks turned red. He looked sheepish and almost embarrassed.

"I uh, just wanted to um, just say hi. So, hi!" Marco raised an eyebrow. "You're a horrible liar Luffy. Tell me why you're really here, yoi."

Luffy winced and looked down. He sighed, fidgeting with his fingers. He then mumbled something so low that Marco strained to hear.

"Hm? What was that?" Luffy flickered a glance at him and back down.

"I miss Ace…"

Marco felt a pang in his chest. Luffy was a bright and happy kid, never sad and always smiling. But now he looked so small and sad. A little brother waiting and wanting his big brother.

Marco smiled kindly and walked over to his bed, Luffy then looking up at him. He patted the spot beside himself, his offer loud and clear. Luffy smiled and crawled next to him.

"Did Ace ever tell you about the time how he befriended a chicken, rescued an old lady, danced with a fish, and defeated a whole group of Marines with a single lemon?" Marco asked.

Luffy widened his eyes in awe and wonder, shaking his head so fast it nearly cracked.

"No! Please tell me!" With a chuckle Marco leaned back against his headboard. "Alright alright, I'll tell you. Get comfy, it's a long story."

Luffy shimmied underneath his blankets, crawled between his legs and plopped his head down on his lap. "Ready! Shishishi!" he grinned. Marco felt his heart squeeze at how adorable that was.

"Well, it all started when Thatch said he needed some paint…"

**~oOo~**

_**Three Days Later…**_

Ace immediately tensed as he woke up. Something was wrong.

He felt watched.

Slowly he sat up and quickly scooped his things together in his bag. He needed to get out of here and ma-

_BOOM!_

Ace threw himself down on the ground as he heard a loud gunshot.

He rolled over only to see a gigantic hole in his rooms wall. His eyes widened in shock but he quickly sprang to his feet.

Right across on a rooftop was a man holding a big gun grinning, mockingly waving at him. Those pirates had found him.

Without hesitation Ace launched a ball a fire at his enemy. As the man screamed he jumped out of the hole and down onto the streets.

To no surprise the people there were screaming and scrambling for cover. Ace would've helped them but he was a target and if he went near them they would be at risk.

"Next time, I'm skipping the mission," he muttered under his breath. Ace turned sharply down the next corner and abruptly stopped as three huge men blocked his path.

They all grinned sinisterly. "Where you going Fire Fist?" said one of them, who Ace was dubbing as Tubby.

Ace shrugged and waved a hand about, as if having a normal conversation. "Oh you know, heading out to go kill your Captain and all," at this Ace grinned wickedly.

They snarled at him and readied their swords, no doubt probably laced with Seastone.

"Gotta go through us first," Tubby growled. Ace blinked slowly at them, and then began to chuckle, which turned into giggling and lastly into hysterical laughter.

All three men shared an uneasy look, and as soon as their attention was off Ace, that's when the Commander struck fast.

A flaming fist hit Tubby, sending him through a window of a shop. Ace quickly spun around and connected a flaming foot with one of the other's faces, knocking him out.

The last man standing went in to cut Ace down but missed as the freckled-pirate dodged in time.

Ace grabbed his arm and swung him where Tubby landed. "Later losers!" Ace called as he began his trek back to Striker.

If he could get to his skiff and lead those pirates out to sea, he could blast them away with one hit. It would also not risk the people getting hurt.

But just before he could get any farther, he heard a sharp cry of fear from his right.

"DADDY! HELP ME!"

It was a little girl. She was cornered by two of the pirates. One was as skinny as a twig and held jagged swords. The other was fat and held a short blade in his hand.

White hot rage flooded Ace's veins, nearly blinding him. How dare they go after a child!

"You disgusting rats!" He shouted. Without any time to prepare themselves they were attacked furiously by a tornado of flaming fists.

Ace slammed his foot down onto the skinny one, causing him to cough up flecks of blood.

When he turned around he was met with fearful eyes that welled with tears. He slowly kneeled down, making himself appear friendly.

"Hello there, I'm Ace. I hope you're not hurt, are you?" he asked. The little girl sniffled and shook her head. Ace smiled softly.

"That's good I'm glad. Do you know where your father is?" Ace questioned, remembering her screaming for her father.

She frowned. Her face scrunched up and she looked like she was going to break down. Hurriedly, Ace asked instead, "What's your name?"

For a second she looked startled, but slowly relaxed. "P-Pearly. M-My names Pearly," she stuttered.

Ace took a step closer and thankfully she didn't flinch or seem to mind. "Well, that's a real _pearly _name you got," he joked.

To his delight she giggled. Ace took one more step. "Do you know where we are? I seem to be a bit lost, and you know these streets, right?" Pearly nodded.

"Uh huh. We're just a bit ways off from Harley's Wood Shop, a few turns from Mama's Makeup Saloon, and next turn is Indy's Bakery," she beamed up at him, looking quite proud.

Ace chuckled. "Wow, you're smart. I could never remember that!" Pearly giggled again, and Ace stepped closer.

"Are you lost? My Dad owns a bar just two streets down! I was heading there because he told me too before...before he got swamped by a crowd of running people. He told me to go there."

Ace paused. "Is your Dad a man named Pier?" He got his answer as she looked up at him with wide eyes, shining with emotion.

"You know my Dad?" Ace nodded. "Yep! He's really nice." He stepped closer and was now face to face with her.

"Pearly, are you fast? Really fast?" his voice became serious but he made sure to keep it light.

She nodded. "I'm real fast. Dad always says he can't keep up with me!"

Ace held a hand out before her, and was glad as she placed her own in his.

"Good. Because I need you to run there as fast as the wind, even faster actually. Can you do that?" Pearly sucked in a deep breath but nodded.

"Good, that's really good. Does your Dad have a safe spot in there? Somewhere you can hide?" he asked. Pearly nodded again.

"Yeah, he has a door in the floor that leads to a bottom floor. It's kinda like an office," she explained. Ace exhaled slowly and placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"Alright that's good. You run and quickly get down there, and stay there until your father shows or me, ok?" he questioned. Pearly frowned, her face becoming distraught.

"Can't you come with me? What if more bad guys come after me?" Ace smiled sadly but reassuringly. "I won't let that happen. I need to go take care of these bad guys so I can't come, but I'll make sure they won't come near you. Ok?"

For a moment Pearly looked like she wanted to protest, but instead her face scrunched up in determination.

"You got it Ace! Now, go get those jerks and make them pay!" Ace couldn't help a smile and ruffle her hair.

"You're a really brave kid Pearly. Kinda remind me of my little brother." She smiled up at him and with a bit of sadness, Ace let go of her hand.

He glanced up and scanned the area before looking back down at her. "It looks clear, now we gotta move. Run!"

Pearly dashed off and Ace made his way up onto the roofs, hoping to catch any stray pirates attention away from her.

"FIRE FIST!"

Ace turned around and saw a pirate flying at him, arms reaching towards him. Ace narrowed his eyes and quickly did a somersault, kicking his feet up.

They connected with the pirates stomach and Ace slammed them down and sprung up off of him.

"Ain't got the time to deal with you." Low groaning was all he heard in response.

"Ace! Almost there!" He heard Pearly shout. Before he could tell her to keep quiet another pirate jumped out in front of her.

"Ooo, are you a friend of Fire Fist Ace?" he smiled unkindly. Pearly shrieked and stumbled back away from him.

"She is actually!" Ace shouted as he launched himself down towards the pirate, his body covered in flames.

He ignored the pain that flared up in his shoulder as they tumbled down the street and onto a small stone bridge. He could faintly hear Pearly shout his name as he received frantic hits and kicks from his victim.

Ace pushed himself away but let his flames continue attacking the pirate. He turned around and saw Pearly running towards him with wide eyes full of fear and worry.

"Ace! Are you ok?" she asked as soon as she reached him. Ace gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright. Now, let's hurry. We're close to getting you to safety." He grabbed her hand but just before he could move another pirate walked out, blocking their path.

"Well well, seems you've taken out most of my friends. I'm gonna-!"

A blur of white crashed into him and sent him flying down into the waters below.

Ace widened his eyes in surprise and looked to see a man dressed in a white jumpsuit, also wearing a funny hat.

He faced them with a bright smile. "Hi there. I'm Penguin," he greeted cheerfully.

Ace couldn't help but smile back. "Ace. And thanks for that." The man, Penguin, chuckled.

"Of course, Fire Fist. Now then, I believe we got some pirates to take care of." Ace smirked but a little hand grasping his reminded him of his first task.

"Before we destroy these guys, I gotta get this kid to safety first." Penguin nodded in understanding. "I get it. I can tag along for backup if that's alright." Ace blinked in mild surprise.

"Why're you so helping?" Ace asked warily. Some random pirate guy shows up and automatically wants to help?

Penguin shrugged almost carelessly. "Because your island is being attacked and I don't see any other Whitebeards here. Also they tried killing a friend of mine and I want to beat the living daylights out of all of them."

Now that Ace could understand. He flickered a glance down at Pearly then back at Penguin. "Alright. As soon as Pearly here is safe then we can take care of these guys."

Penguin nodded in affirmation. "Lead the way Commander." With that the trio began it's run towards Pier's Bar.

What they didn't expect was to see the Captain of those pirates chasing down loose villagers with some of his lackeys.

"Pearly, we can't get to your father's bar but quickly get inside that clothing shop," Ace ordered. The girl looked up at him with fear laced into her but nodded shakily. "Be safe," she whispered before running off.

Ace watched her go until she hopped over a broken window, no doubt cutting her hands in the process. He'd have to look at them as soon as he was done.

He looked at Penguin who sported a fierce, vicious grin. Ace returned it. Together they launched themselves at the nearest pirates and attacked with blinding speed.

But what really made Ace stop in his path was a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Bepo!" Penguin called out happily.

Ah, one of his crewmates, Ace put together. "Penguin! Are you all right?" the bear asked while smacking a pirate away like a fly.

Penguin rolled his eyes as he punched one. "I'm fine. Where's Law and Shachi?" Ace blasted a pirate and quickly told the frantic villagers where to hide.

"Coming here in a second," he said. Ace winced as he watched the bear kick a pirate through a shop.

Mad laughter almost halted the three good pirates. They looked to see what they assumed to be the Captain, laughing madly.

"Fire Fist Ace! Where's your Captain?" he demanded, suddenly stopping his laughter. Ace groaned in boredom as he snapped a pirate's arm in half.

"Like I told your weak lackeys, he ain't got the time to deal with cowards like you!" Of course that angered the Captain.

"Well, we'll see how he feels once he finds out I killed one of his beloved sons!" He snarled. Ace, Penguin and Bepo paused momentarily to just stare at the man.

"Are you serious? You think you can take Fire Fist out? Also, you want to anger _Whitebeard _of all people?" Penguin asked in disbelief. Ace snorted. "You must be one the dumbest people I know. And the most bravest coward I know, which is weird."

The Captain hissed at them. "I'll show you! I'm Captain Jinks, one of the toughest pirates out there!" He then charged forward at Ace, who simply sidestepped away.

"Tough you say?" Ace couldn't believe this guy. It seemed like his crewmates were stronger than him.

Jinks growled lowly. He pulled out a sword and grinned menacingly. "You see this, Fire Fist? This is a sword laced with Seastone." He swung it around a few times, probably trying to get a rise out of Ace.

Who merely yawned. "What, is that suppose to scare me? I'm shaking real bad in my boots then." Ace smirked as Jinks spluttered in disbelief.

"Did you not hear me?! I have a sword laced with Seastone! Imagine that, devil fruit user!" he shouted. Ace blinked and shrugged.

"Look Jonks-"

"Jinks!"

"Jinkies whatever, just listen. It doesn't matter if you have Seastone or not, I'm still going to stop you. Then kill you."

Penguin and Bepo shivered at the cold dead look in Ace's eyes. They held a promise of pain.

Even Jinks seemed to become aware of his situation, for fear flashed in his eyes. "Does too! It can stop your powers!" he shouted almost pitifully.

Ace sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to use my bare hands."

Jinks stepped back, his head bowed low. It looked like he was about to beg for his life, but immediately Ace and the two Heart pirates knew something was up. Something felt off.

It got even worse once Jinks began snicker. "Oh Fire Fist, how foolish you are. I'm Jinks, master of tricking and distracting!" Jinks looked up with wild eyes full of glee.

"A-Ace!"

All three pirates turned around full of dread. Behind them was two pirates holding a sword to Pearly's neck.

Ace slowly turned around to face Jinks with blazing hateful eyes. "You rat. You disgusting, cowardly rat." He spat at the man.

Jinks simply laughed. "If you surrender, I'll let her go."

Penguin stepped close to Ace. "I don't believe him," he whispered. Ace scoffed, "Me either."

Penguin looked to where Bepo was and felt a flicker of hope as Bepo nodded reassuringly. His nose twitched three times which meant Law or one of the other Heart pirates were close.

"Ace, some of my crew are close. We just need to stall these guys as long as possible." Ace looked at Penguin with a raised eyebrow but slowly nodded.

He looked back at Jinks. "How do I know you'll keep your word? You could be lying."

Jinks huffed and beckoned forward his subordinates. The trio watched as the pirates led Pearly next to their Captain. Ace mentally noted that Bepo was closer than he or Penguin, so if anything went wrong the mink could grab Pearly and bolt.

"Well you're just going to have to trust me. Like I said, you surrender to me than I'll let her go. Her life or yours," he drawled. Pearly sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"A-Ace…" she whimpered. Ace could feel his chest tighten at her frightful face. He smiled at her reassuringly. "It's going to be alright Pearly, don't worry," he promised.

Ace raised his hands up and stepped forward. Penguin quickly grasped at his shoulder. "Ace what are you doing?" he hissed. The fire-user shook his hand off and faced him.

"We need to get Pearly out of there. Follow my lead and get ready to attack." Penguin swallowed but nodded shortly.

Ace went back to walking towards Jinks. "Alright you win. I surrender as long as you let her go." Ace knew he wasn't going to.

He threw a look at Bepo and the bear nodded. He slowly began to crawl towards them as Jinks and his crewmates remained oblivious.

"Don't worry, I will." Everyone knew that was a lie.

As soon as Ace was close enough, he threw a wink at Pearly. "Well Jinks, I had hoped you were an honest man. But you're not. So I'm just going to have to cut our deal off."

Before anyone could do anything Ace flicked fire at the two pirates eyes and grabbed Pearly, nearing getting his head cut off by one of them blindly swinging a sword.

Ace barreled rolled and threw Pearly at Bepo who caught her in a tight embrace. Ace spun around and used his backpack to knock over one of the now blind pirates.

Penguin tackled the other. But Ace felt his body run cold as Jinks pulled a pistol out. He aimed it right at Bepo and Pearly. The mink prepared his body as a shield.

Then without any hesitation, Ace threw himself in front of them. Just in time as Jinks pulled the trigger, sparks flying out.

There was a flash of light and all Ace remembered was bright, blinding pain.

His blood seeping out from him.

Then darkness.

"NO!" Penguin screamed. He tossed the pirates underneath him away and ran towards Ace. He skidded down onto his knees and felt his medical side come out.

"Look out!" Penguin whipped his head around to see Jinks pointing the pistol at him now. "Say night night-!"

The man fell over, suddenly dead. Penguin never felt happier to see his Captain.

"Law, we need to get Ace to the medical bay immediately." Law rolled his eyes, as if he didn't know already.

"Bepo over here," Law commanded. The mink nodded and was startled to see Shachi appear out of nowhere. "I can take care of the girl," he assured.

He crouched down and offered her a smile. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to distract her. She didn't even look at him. Just stared at Ace.

"I-Is Ace going to be ok? He needs to be. H-He has a little brother," she cried. The Heart pirates felt a cold run throughout their veins.

Law quickly hopped onto Bepo's back and with Penguin's help hoisted Ace up. He wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands where the blood flowed. Bepo hurriedly began to run back towards their submarine.

"Don't you dare make me tell your brother that you're dead Fire Fist," Law said quietly. That was something he didn't ever want to do.

To tell someone they lost their sibling. Because he knows what it's like to lose one, and to make someone else feel it was unimaginable.


	9. Chapter 9 - Saving the Fire

**Chapter 9 - Saving the Fire**

**A/N: I feel like this story has sucked so far, but I'll be doing my best to well, do my best.**

**Also a big thank you to Kippysaurus! Great idea she/he (I'm sorry I don't know your gender) gave me a great idea that I could twist and work with so again, thanks to her/him!**

**Also another thank you to WhiteyWolf26, she/he gave me an idea to start off A Different Family also.**

**This chapter doesn't have anything I'd be concerned about, but just in case be prepared if something does upset you. I wouldn't think so but I want to be sure so, be prepared just in case. I also don't know how long a shot to the chest takes to heal so we'll go with a month and so on.**

**Now to the chapter!**

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

* * *

Law knew that sailing to Whitebeard territory would bite them in the rear. But they needed to restock on supplies and it was the nearest island, so he made the call to go over, risking the chance of running into the Yonko crew.

But they were in luck when there was no sign of them. Yet that luck was quickly dissipated when they were suddenly bombarded by pirates that were definitely not affiliated with the Whitebeards.

"Who are you?" one of them demanded. He swung a sword around, trying to appear threatening, and grinned wickedly.

Law was not amused. He unsheathed his nodachi and gave his own sinister grin.

"Let me guess, you're apart of a pirate crew that wants to overtake one of Whitebeard islands and eventually challenge Whitebeard himself. Am I right?" he drawled in a deep voice.

The moron before him stiffened but nodded. The idiot went to speak but the Heart captain cut him down before he could. Law turned around to see his crew all ready for battle. Distantly they could hear things exploding and crashing, signaling that an attack had started.

"Everyone spread out, do whatever you can to take these morons down. Stay in groups of two or more, just to be safe," he ordered. He received curt nods from his crew before they took off.

Law raised an eyebrow as he watched his three oldest friends share a nod before Bepo and Penguin took off together. Shachi faced him and said, "I'm sticking with you."

The raven-haired man shrugged. "Alright."

With that they ran towards the enemy, taking them down as they searched for the captain.

Law blocked an incoming sword attack and shoved his attacker back, successfully making the man unbalanced. Without hesitation he struck him down, not caring that some of the villagers watched horrified.

Shachi roundhouse kicked one of the pirates and sent him flying. "Law, you think one of these clowns might know where the Captain might be heading?"

The devil fruit user hummed thoughtfully. He glanced ahead of them only to see two more of those pathetic pirates charging at them, weapons raised and calling war cries. Honestly, the only dangerous thing about them was their blind attacking, causing destruction and making things crumble.

Law shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to ask," he mused. He sheathed his sword and right when the two pirates were in range he swung it around, effectively knocking down both due to the length of his blade.

Both he and Shachi immediately slammed a foot down on them, causing flecks of blood to be coughed out.

"Tell me where your Captain is," Law demanded. At first neither said anything but when he raised his foot they started babbling.

"H-He went to find Fire Fist Ace!" his victim stuttered. Both Heart pirates frowned and shared a confused look. "Fire Fist? He's here?" Shachi questioned.

The pirate frantically nodded. He opened his mouth and Law knew he was about to beg for his life. So he quickly ended it, including the one underneath Shachi's foot. His friend didn't question but looked at him for awaiting orders.

"Finding Fire Fist is our next step. Most likely the Captain is fighting him, so that's our best chance… but where is the question," Law murmured thoughtfully.

Suddenly a blast of fire was shot up into the air. Both men blinked.

Shachi looked at his captain and gestured towards that direction. "I think that way," he said.

Law huffed. "I hope we're going into the right direction," he muttered under his breath. The two of them began to run and weave around the terrified villagers, hoping this was the right way.

And it was. For they both saw Fire Fist, but to their horror, he was laying on the ground with blood seeping out from him.

They watched the captain aim a gun at Penguin and just before that dirty man could pull the trigger Law sliced him down. He narrowed his eyes at the body but was interrupted by Penguin saying, "Law, we need to get Ace to the medical bay immediately!"

He rolled his eyes as he went over to the commander's body. "Bepo over here," he commanded. They would have to use the mink as a transport if they wanted to save Fire Fist's life.

But he felt his blood run cold when he heard, "I-Is Ace going to be ok? He needs to be. H-He has a little brother."

He rushed himself to hop onto Bepo and to take Ace from Penguin, laying him against his own body, placing his hands where the blood flowed.

"Don't you dare make me tell your brother that you're dead Fire Fist," he growled lowly into his ear. Law couldn't do that, he couldn't tell a kid that he lost his big brother. That he failed to save his life.

"Hurry Bepo!" he urged. He could feel his friend push his strength, pumping his limbs to go faster.

When he could see the Polar Tang growing larger he could begin to see some of his crewmates on deck, feeling glad he decided to leave some behind as a medical staff, just in case

Law tightened his legs around Bepo as the polar bear lept up into the air and landed as softly as he could on the deck, startling the others. He unhooked himself from his friend and started making his way to a surgery room, his crew following.

"Fire Fist got shot in his chest, he lost a lot of blood…"

He desperately hoped Ace wouldn't die.

* * *

Penguin watched Law and Bepo until they disappeared from view. That's when he focused his gaze onto Pearly and offered what he hoped to be a comforting smile. "Don't worry, my Captain is a really good doctor. The best actually, and he'll take care of Ace."

The girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked. The worry in her voice was as loud as fireworks in the sky.

Shachi shot him a look but he ignored him. Penguin kneeled down on one knee and sighed, feeling his body slump. "My Captain will do everything in his power to save him. But for now we need to find your father, ok?" he distracted her, if even only for a few moments.

Pearly nodded. "We should also get Ace's backpack, so when he wakes up he doesn't have to worry about it."

Suddenly Penguin had an idea. He looked at Shachi and said, "You think we could find Ace's Den Den Mushi and contact his crew?"

Shachi's expression turned bewildered, then thoughtful. "I think we can. But we should let Law do it, you know, Captain to Captain," he suggested. Penguin nodded in agreement and stood up, offering a hand to Pearly who took it.

"Let's hope we can find it."

* * *

They did. And surprisingly the snail was still alive even after everything.

"Alright, now we just need to find Pearly's father," Penguin mumbled to himself. He shouldered on Ace's pack and felt his stomach twist and turn.

How was Ace? Did Law get him into surgery in time? Or was he already…

Penguin shook his head, snapping himself out of those thoughts. Focus on finding Pearly's father and then think back on Ace. He couldn't work if his mind was elsewhere. He glanced back down at Pearly and smiled.

"Alright kiddo, where do you think your dad is?" he asked, hoping he'd get a good answer.

Pearly furrowed her eyebrows. "I last saw my Dad near Tommy's Tailor, it should just be a few streets away." When she stopped talking Penguin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah, and if he's not there then he must be at his bar. We always make sure that if something happens we go there."

"Then we go there," Shachi interrupted. Penguin threw him a confused look to which his friend elaborated, "It's been about two hours now. He should be there, and we might actually run into him. He'd be looking for Pearly instead of staying indoors, you know that."

That was true. A parent would never stop themselves to look for their children, especially after an attack.

And so they walked back. Sometimes seeing their crew who were helping the left over villagers find a shelter. They didn't run into any of the enemy pirates, most likely because their own crewmates took care of them.

But sudden footsteps running towards them from behind made Penguin and Shachi tense, ready to attack.

They swung around but were surprised to see a normal man, who had tears streaming down his face. "Pearly!" he shouted. Wait- what?!

Before Penguin or Shachi could do anything else, Pearly ripped her hand from Penguin's and ran towards the man, crying, "Daddy!"

_Oh. That must be her dad_, Penguin thought dumbly.

They stayed silent as they watched the happy reunion between father and daughter. "Do you think we should leave them be? Head back?" Shachi whispered. Penguin nodded, starting to already turn around until he heard, "Wait!"

Both Heart pirates looked back and were rewarded with a beaming smile from Pearly. "Thank you for helping me find my Dad! And can you come tell me when Ace is better? I want to see him before he leaves."

Now that made the father, Pier if Penguin remembered correctly, frown, concern etched onto his face. He stepped forward and swallowed nervously, then asking, "What's wrong with Ace? Is he ok?"

He got his answer when his daughter and the two pirates looked down, their faces downcast.

"No, something happened…"

* * *

It took Law five hours. Five hours to get Ace into a stable condition and finish the surgery.

He let Bepo wheel the commander to a room while he washed himself. He needed to get all this blood off first before he did anything else. And as soon as he finished he marched off to find Penguin and Shachi, not hearing any news about those two.

But as soon as he walked out on deck he saw them, those two idiots that he wanted to pummel but really make sure they were ok.

"The heck you two been?" he growled after he scanned them and found no injuries.

"Got Pearly to her Dad, and found Ace's bag," Penguin explained. He shrugged the backpack off and handed to Law, who took it slowly as if something was going to jump out and bite him.

"How's Ace? Is he…" Penguin trailed off, not wanting to say the rest of his question.

Law sighed. "It took a while, I almost lost him, but he's fine. He's in a stable condition and Bepo wheeled him into a room to rest." At that his friends sighed and visibly relaxed, relief radiating off of them. He didn't blame them.

But then Penguin gave him a look and he instantly felt wary. "What is it?" he asked slowly.

His friends pushed Ace's bag closer to him and gave a smile that was more of a grimace. "It would be best if you contacted the Whitebeards and told them what happened. Before they come here and wage war, mistaking us for enemies and holding their commander hostage."

Law blinked.

Then hurriedly rummaged through the bag to grab the Den Den Mushi.

* * *

Marco couldn't help chuckling in delight as he watched his youngest brother chase beams of light from Jozu's diamond hand.

His limbs stretched and looped around everyone as he tried to catch the light. Even Oyaji was laughing loudly.

"He's sure happy even though his big brother is gone," Thatch commented from beside him. Marco simply shrugged and said, "He has a lot of trust in his brother, yoi."

It was only three weeks since Ace had left. He should have completed the mission by now and to Marco's worry they hadn't received a call from him. Ace never missed check-ins and if he did it was usually he was helping someone or fell asleep before he could.

He tried pushing the worry away, blaming his protective instincts to be in overdrive. But something felt off. It was a feeling in his gut that something was wrong and he couldn't ignore it.

He felt Thatch nudge his shoulder. "Marco, I'm worried too, but don't let it control you. Luffy will start to worry if he sees us worrying."

Marco sighed. His brother was right, he couldn't let his worry control him. While Ace was away he needed to watch out extra carefully for Luffy. No one could handle that kid and they gave Ace all their respect for raising him.

He went to say something but was stopped when he saw Haruta walking up to him, his face pale and clouded.

The twelfth commander avoided anyone who tried to call him until he was close to Marco. The first mate felt his body grow cold. Something was wrong.

"Marco," Haruta whispered, "I got a call from Ace's Den Den but it wasn't him."

Marco felt dread and fear wash over him like waves. He could see Thatch stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"I demanded to know who it was but the man who called, he said they wouldn't say anything until I brought you," he explained, licking his lips nervously.

Marco frowned at the information he was just told. Wouldn't whoever was calling want the captain of the crew? Why the first mate? He looked over at Thatch who's expression was unreadable.

Haruta shrugged helplessly. "I don't why but he said he wanted you."

The blond swallowed and pushed down the growing panic in his chest. "Let's go, yoi. I want to know who this person is."

He didn't protest when Thatch followed them. He knew he couldn't get his brother to stay behind and he wasn't sure he wanted him to.

When they walked past their father's chair they were given a heavy look. Marco felt bad but he shook his head. "I'll tell you after, but please distract Luffy, yoi," he whispered. Oyaji regarded them for a moment before nodding.

When they walked into the room Marco looked at his brothers, a silent warning for them to stay quiet. They nodded in unison before motioning for him to hurry.

"This is Commander Marco," he answered, his voice rock solid and holding a threatening tone. "I would like to know why you have my brother's Den Den. And you best have a good explanation."

It was silent for a moment and Marco felt his inner feathers ruffle. What the heck was going on? But before he could question if anyone was there, he heard a voice start to speak.

"_Commander, I first want to clarify that the reason I asked for you is because I believe your Captain would handle the news better from you than from me,_" the voice said. In the background he could faintly hear, "_That's what you want to clarify first?_"

Marco glared down at the Den Den. "Tell me, yoi, who am I speaking to? What's this news you're talking about?" he demanded, his anger only being held back for the sake of Ace.

A sigh. "_My name is Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates. We sailed to your island to restock on supplies but were attacked by some enemy crew of yours. We helped fight them off but, your Commander, Fire Fist, he…_"

All three Whitebeards felt an icy fear stab them in the chest. No. No no no no this was not happening!

"_I regret to inform you that he was shot, protecting my crewmate and a little girl. But I was able to save him."_

Relief consumed the three commanders, nearly making them all collapse. Marco let himself take a second to collect himself before asking, "Where is he? Where's Ace right now?"

"_In my infirmary. I warn you that his recovery will be long but I will do whatever I can to help him… and Commander, another thing, I advise you to think carefully on whether or not telling Fire Fist's brother,_" Law warned.

That made Marco straighten up. "How do you know about his brother?" he questioned.

"_The little girl told me. I'm guessing Fire Fist told her he has a little brother but back to the point, be careful. It's up to you to tell him but it won't be easy for him to handle. Hearing a family member be put into a critical condition never ends well."_

Marco gulped. That wouldn't be easy. He didn't know Luffy for that long but he knew enough, and he knew that the boy would freak out.

"Duly noted. We'll be there in about a month, until then… please watch out over my brother." He waited for an answer and just when he thought Law wasn't there he heard, "_Of course." _

Then that was that.

Marco released a shaky breath and gripped the table tightly, it creaking under his strength. Ace was shot. Ace was shot.

_Ace was shot._

Without waiting for his brothers he stormed out of the room and marched his way back to Oyaji. He knew that Haruta would tell the navigators straight away and that Thatch would be running after him.

When he walked onto the deck immediately all eyes were on him, as if sensing what was wrong. His eyes came across Luffy's and he could feel his heart crack at the boy's happy face slowly turning into one that was scared.

Marco then looked at Oyaji and swallowed. "I received a call from Ace's Den Den, but it wasn't him. A man named Law was on it."

Everyone began to speak and say things. They were all now worried and near panicking over their brother.

Oyaji leaned forward and gripped his bisento tight. "And what did this Law have to say?" he drawled, protectiveness coating his voice.

Marco didn't say anything at first, instead choosing to walk over to Luffy who was already making his way over. The kid looked so worried that Marco could feel himself wanting to cower and say nothing. But he had to.

So he carefully placed his hands on Luffy's shoulders and kneeled down. "Marco, what happened? What's going on?" he asked, nearly shaking with worry.

"Ace has been shot."

Silence. No one said a word, not even moved a muscle.

Luffy widened his eyes. He shoved Marco away and shook his head. "No! Ace didn't- he wouldn't- no!" he yelled, his voice cracking and tears already beginning to form.

Marco regained his grip on him and tightened his hold. "Luffy, listen to me, Ace is still alive!" he shouted. The kid froze, finally looking at him.

He looked so young and vulnerable that Marco felt every instinct inside him screaming to comfort and hold the kid.

"He's… he's still… my brother's still alive?" he wheezed, his voice nearly non-existent. Marco nodded.

"Ace is still alive. The man who called, Law, he said he helped Ace. Right now he has Ace in his infirmary," he explained. He heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Vista.

"How do we know we can trust this Law? What if Ace..." he trailed off, his throat going dry. Marco glared at him and said, "I know we can trust him. Something in his voice… it sounds weird and it's not enough but I know we can trust Law, yoi."

Whitebeard looked down at his eldest. "You have good instincts Marco, I trust you. What matters now is heading over to Ace. We'll need to watch his vivre card and-"

"Already got it."

Everyone turned to see Thatch holding up a piece of paper, until they realized he was holding Ace's vivre card. It looked like a murky yellow and the paper seemed as if it was ready to wither away.

They needed to hurry.

* * *

As soon as Ace opened his eyes he knew he was in some infirmary. He blinked groggily and felt so weak.

His eyes drifted down to see a seastone cuff on his wrist. No wonder he felt really weak, he couldn't feel his fire.

"You're awake."

Ace widened his eyes at the sudden voice and sat up. But he instantly regretted that as pain flared through his body, mainly his chest. Which brought memories to resurface. He was with Pearly, fighting alongside Penguin, then he… then he got shot...

A hand gripped his and squeezed. "Don't rush yourself. Breathe with me Ace, breathe through the pain," the voice guided him.

It felt like forever until he could get himself back in control. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of a man, not much older than him probably.

"Wh- Who are you?" he rasped, his throat feeling dry. The man sighed and reached over to the side of his bed, grabbing something. He was then presented with a glass of water.

"I'm Law, the guy who saved your life. Now drink- but slowly," he warned carefully. He kept his grip on Ace's hand as he helped steady him, watching him drink the water. Ace wanted to gulp it down but Law's gaze made him obey.

Once he finished Law took it without a word and set it aside, then eased him back down.

"Are you Penguin's crewmate?" Ace asked, remembering the man tell him that he had some crewmates coming during the fight.

Law snorted. "I'm his Captain."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "But you sound like a doctor." At that Law rolled his eyes. "I'm a Captain and a doctor." Oh. Well that made sense.

"Where's Pearly? Is that bear, Bepo I think, ok? What of the villagers?" he suddenly asked, remembering everything. Law raised a hand to quiet him. "All fine. Pearly is with her father and my crewmembers are safe and so are the villagers. Banged up, but we took care of them," he assured.

Ace closed his eyes, feeling relief and pleased before looking back at the man who saved him. "Thank you, Law. For saving my life and for helping the village."

Law crossed his arms and shrugged, as if it was nothing. "You saved my friend's life, I owed you the favor. And besides… I heard you have a little brother," he said, voice blank.

Ace widened his eyes and started to get up. But he was stopped shortly by a glare and a hand gently pushing him down. "Don't you dare get up, Fire Fist. I didn't save your life only for you to kill yourself because you're too stubborn to listen to rules," Law growled.

Guilt started to grow in Ace. The man was right, he was going to hurt himself if he didn't listen.

So he let himself be eased back down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my little brother," he mumbled.

It was quiet until he heard, "I understand."

The fire-user snapped his head up but before he could say anything Law got up and started to fiddle with the machines around him. "How are you feeling right now?" he asked then.

Ace eyed him for a moment before saying, "I feel some pain. Not as strong in the beginning but still there." Law nodded at that before sitting back down, crossing his arms and huffing a puff of breath out.

"Listen Fire Fist, you were shot in the chest alongside being pretty bruised. The bullet ricocheted inside and nearly hit your heart. It's going to take a while until you're fully healed, and even then there's still going to be some pain," he informed.

That didn't sound fun. "No, it isn't," Law smirked. Ace frowned until he realized he said that part out loud. Oops.

"But I'm going to help you out, as long as you listen to my instructions. Understand?" he questioned, his voice dropping seriously.

Without waiting Ace nodded. "Got it. I understand. Besides, you are the medical expert here," he joked lightly. That earned him a slight chuckle.

"Good. Also I've already contacted your crew, my friends found your bag and well, we used your Den Den Mushi to inform them of your situation," Law quickly explained, almost forgetting about that.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "And they believed you?" he said disbelieving. Law furrowed his brows and glanced down before looking back at him. "I believe so. Commander Marco sounded like he did," he said slowly.

….

"You're going to have to call them later to confirm I'm telling the truth."

"Agreed."


End file.
